Change Can Be A Good Thing
by yunikka24
Summary: DISCONTINUED When the Gullwings decide to go their their seperate ways, Rikku goes to help Gippal at Djose and ends up working harder than she ever has before on her broken relationship
1. Prolouge

OKAY! Guess what! This is my first fic ever. I've been reading them for a while and I've wanted to write but I'm not a very good or avid writer. But that's okay I just want to be able to say I finally did it! YEAH!  
  
Oh anyway Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my storyline although they have problem been influenced by the other stories I read. Thank you!  
  
PS. Flames are accepted if you want to tell me your opinion I greatly appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Gotcha!" Rikku screamed, victorious after only three hits. She Yuna and Paine had just defeated one of the many fiends on the Mi'ihen Highroad. "Remind me again why we didn't rent a hover." Yuna complained after switching from the trainer dressphere back to her normal gunner. "Because," Paine said in her oh-so-bored voice, "Rikku said she was bored and losing her touch so you suggested we walk. Good idea there, Yuna." "Oh yeah," Yuna said innocently After the three members of YRP had defeated Vegnagun the number of calls requesting help from 'your friendly neighborhood gullwings' had decreased drastically. On the same note they no longer had need to sphere hunt anymore. After all, Tidus had returned and they knew all they wanted about Vegnagun and the Crimson Squad. Life had become quite boring in Rikku's mind. She wasn't in love like Yuna. She wasn't dating like Paine. She wasn't in charge of anything like Brother (ha!) or Gippal or Nooj or Baralai. Heck, she barely had a job.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A couple days later on the Celsius  
  
"So Rikku, we're all here what's up?" Yuna questioned eagerly.  
"Yeah, lately you haven't been your normal peppy self," Paine said.  
Rikku had called a meeting of everyone on the Celsius including Brother, Buddy, Shinra, even Barkeep and Darling were there. And of course, you can't forget Yuna, Tidus, and Paine.  
"Well," Rikku started, "the truth is since Vegnagun's been defeated and Tidus has come back, we haven't been doing much."  
"What's your point, Rikku?" Paine inquired.  
"Well," she sighed, "I guess, I think we should quit the Gullwings," she rushed as if ripping off a band-aid.  
"WHAT?!" Yuna and Paine gasped. In fact everyone was looking at Rikku like she had grown an extra ear right in the middle of her forehead. This was so unlike Rikku. She was being very serious and she wasn't smiling. In fact she looked apprehensive and sad.  
"Rikku," Brother said, "Fryd yna oui dymgehk ypuid? Ec drec y bmud du dyga Yuna yfyo vnus sa?" What are you talking about? Is this a plot to take Yuna away from me?  
"Brother, tuh'd pa cdibet," Rikku said scandalized. "Well anyway, Yuna," she said grabbing Yuna's hand and placing it in Tidus's, "you and Tidus need to start your life together. And Paine," she said turning to Paine and placing a hand on the warrior's shoulder, "you need to go get your man!" she squeaked enthusiastically changing from serious to peppy in a heartbeat. Brother, don't be stupid  
"Minus five respect points, Rikku," Paine said dangerously hinting that if Rikku kept talking about 'her man' Rikku would not have any respect points left.  
"Uh oh!" Rikku gasped and turned away. "Brother," she said moving on quickly.  
"Yes, Rikku? Damm ouin pamujat maytan fryd ed ec ra cruimt tu," Brother said pompously. Tell your beloved leader what it is he should do  
"You need to get a life," Rikku giggled.  
At this everyone burst out laughing except the hypello who simply looked confused and brother who looked confused and angry.  
"But I have a life, I am alive, yes?" he said stupidly.  
Rikku turned away and just sighed. After a second she started up again. "All I'm saying is we all need to move on and get our live going again. Me, for example, I have been talking to Cid and I'm going back home," she said in the most serious voice yet.  
"Rikku, are you serious?" Yuna asked worried. "When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow," Rikku said staring at the ground.  
"Well, I guess this is it," Paine said. "No more Rikku. I mean we could always replace her with Tidus or keep going, but it wouldn't be the same. Besides," she said turning slightly pink, "Baralai has asked me to marry him and I accepted. I'm going to move in with him at the end of the week. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you."  
"OH MY GOSH!!!" Rikku screamed. "Are you serious? Yea!! Painey's getting married. I get to be maid of honor, right Painey? Right?"  
"Rikku," Paine warned Rikku with just one word.  
"Wow," Yuna said, "I guess we all have unexpected news."  
"All?" Rikku inquired.  
"Umm...yeah all," Yuna said blushing. "I guess it's a good thing YRP is breaking up now because I'd have to quit soon anyway. Because...I'm pregnant."  
A stunned silence greeted Yuna's words. It wasn't that they were surprised that she could get pregnant; it was just that they had expected the couple to wait a while.  
"YEAH! I'm gonna be an auntie! YEAH, maid of honor and an auntie in one day!" Rikku screeched after the silence.  
"Rikku, you're not maid of honor yet," Paine said.  
Tidus, who had been sitting quietly in the corner got up and walked behind Yuna placing his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah," he said, "We wanted to tell you earlier but Yuna didn't want to break the news about quitting YRP. Oww," he said as Yuna smacked his hands lightly. "Anyway we're moving to Kilika to live near Lulu and Wakka. They're having a house built for us which should be ready by the end of the week."  
"Well, I guess this is it," Yuna said sadly. "YRP is officially over."  
  
Getting off the Celsius at home  
  
"Bye everybody," Rikku said skipping backwards towards home.  
"WAIT RIKKU!" Brother screamed. "Fa'na kaddehk y lymm vnus Vydran. Ra fyhdc du dymg du oui pavuna oui mayja dra Lamceic." We're getting a call from Father. He wants to talk to you before you leave the Celsius  
"Hmm...okay," Rikku said wondering what couldn't wait the couple extra minutes it would take for her to walk to his office.  
  
On the Celsius  
  
"What is it, Vydran?" Rikku asked skeptically. Father  
"Well," Cid said apprehensively, "I need you to..."  
"WHAT?!" Rikku encouraged.  
"I need you to help Gippal," he said quickly. He knew how much Gippal annoyed Rikku and how mad she'd be at himself.  
"WHAT?!" she exclaimed glaring daggers at her father. "Why? For how long?"  
"Well, he needs help with some very complex machina. An well, it'll pretty much be where you're living from now on AND," he said before she had a chance to blow up again, "you'll be Gippal's assistant. He asked me the other day to find him a capable assistant to help him. He said he needed an expert and the only people better than you are me, Shinra, and possibly Gippal," he said trying to butter her up so she wouldn't kill him.  
Luckily Rikku took the bait. "Fine," she said huffily, "I'll go help him." And with that she hung up. "Buddy!!" she yelled, "Off to Djose!"  
  
Well anyway that the prolouge. I am very proud of myself. I don't care if it sucks! I actually did it!! YEAH!!  
  
Well if you would please review even if you don't like it PLEASE!!!! 


	2. Vymmehk Point

Hey everybody! It's me again and I have the next chapter (obviously) so here's my thank yous  
  
Ed Black-Thank you for giving suggestions and helping me with this before I put it up. You are totally awesome! And hurry up and review me! Or I will bug you when you try to sleep! You know I will hee hee hee. #starts going crazy# (I won't bug you too much I was just kidding)  
  
Letselina- OH MY GOSH!! You are the first person to ever review for me. I absolutely love you. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Anyway, I totally forgot about translations so I went back and fixed it. And I think it's cool that you like Tikku fics, I say to each his own, Get down witch yo bad self! YEAH! Oh and thank you so much for adding me to author alert.  
  
Kingleby- Once again, thank you for reminding me about the translations. Oh, and thank you soooooo much for the great review. And I agree, Gippal/Rikku are the best! YEAH! Later on in the series you will get more of Paine/Baralai and maybe Yuna/Tidus. Thank you!  
  
xpunky-galx- is this soon enough? And thank you for the praise. I am so glad that people like this  
  
Back of Beyond- here's your update and I hope you have fun on your vacation  
  
Disclaimer- Alright you all know that I don't own FFX2 why prolong the agony for me? Anyway here you go. I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 1- The Vymmehk Point  
  
In Djose Temple-Gippal's Office  
  
"Gippal, Cid is on the commsphere for you," Nhadala informed him.  
"Good! Maybe he's found me an assistant. If he hadn't called today I would've ha to...well, I dunno what I would've done." He chuckled to himself as he walked over to the commsphere. As he switched it on he put on a happy smile. "So, Cid, have you found me an assistant yet?"  
"Yeah I have!" Cid answered nervously. But when Cid got nervous he got loud. He didn't know how Gippal felt about Rikku but he was sure Gippal wouldn't be happy he was springing her on him. Rikku was someone you needed to prepare yourself for.  
"Well, who is it?" Gippal said also beginning to feel nervous. 'Why is Cid nervous?' he thought to himself. 'Oh well, I can only hope it isn't someone I hate. But, I guess if it is someone I hate then I can have some fun getting him to quit.' And as he stood there, he thought of the funnest plot to get rid of the stupid boy that Cid would hire for him.  
"Well! HA HA HA!" Cid said trying to gain enough courage to tell Gippal. He didn't feel like getting yelled at twice in one day. 'After all,' he thought, 'I am an old tired man. They should treat me with respect and reverence, not yell at me.' But (back to reality) Cid knew that his time was limited. Rikku would be arriving at Djose any minute. "Your new assistant is..."  
But just as he was about to reveal himself, the banging of Gippal's office doors as they were opened and slammed shut cut him off. Gippal turned around sharply and readied himself to start yelling at whoever was trying to destroy his office. "What do you think you're..." but he stopped as he caught sight of a short little blonde Al Bhed girl. She stood there huffily glaring at Gippal, arms crossed and trying to keep from smiling. She had change a lot since he had last seen her. She no longer looked like a kid. Something in her eyes had changed. They no longer had the look of a five-year-old in a candy store. They looked just as excited but more like she was grateful for the candy then just plain want of the candy. She wore much more revealing clothes too. 'A bikini?' he scoffed, stunned that she would wear it while just walking around. 'But WOW! She looks good,' he thought sincerely.  
'Oh my gosh,' Rikku thought. 'He's checking me out! Of course I can't blame him I am hot. Even the guards considered letting me in after I winked at them. But ya know, he doesn't look too bad himself.'  
The last time Rikku had seen Gippal he had been toting around a giant machina-enhanced gun and wearing big, bulky armor. Now, however, he had no gun or armor and his hair was a little shorter. But other than that, of course, he looked the same. Same muscled body, same eye patch, same playboy grin.  
Gippal shook his head slightly to tear himself from his daze and noticed that Rikku too was checking someone out. Him.  
"Hey Cid's girl," he said walking over to her and ruffling her hair.  
"I have a name you know," she said pushing him away and turning her attention to fixing her hair.  
"So," he said imploringly, "what are you doing here?"  
Rikku pulled her attention away from her hair and turned her face towards Gippal with a confused look plastered on it. "Hasn't Vydran told you yet?"  
"Oh yeah, Gippal," Cid said making Gippal and Rikku jump. Gippal had forgotten he was there when Rikku had walked in and Rikku hadn't known. "Did I forget to mention that Rikku is your new assistant?"  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?!" Rikku screamed, blowing up for the second time in one day.  
"What do ya mean 'Rikku's my new assistant'?" Gippal asked dumbfounded.  
"No, Rikku I hadn't told him yet. I was in the process of telling him when you barged in and," he said turning towards Gippal, "I mean she's your assistant," he calmly explained.  
"Well, I only barged in because the guards said I couldn't come in and then I said 'Yeah I am' and they said 'No your not' and then I had to run in," she stammered turning pink in the face, "I mean they're obviously too slow to catch Gullwing-guardian-theif Rikku," she continued proudly.  
"But, why Rikku?" Gippal said completely ignoring Rikku.  
"Whaddya mean 'why Rikku'?" she said savagely, turning towards Gippal.  
"Well," Cid started also ignoring Rikku, "she is one of the best. She knows things even you don't, Gippal."  
"Yeah! I'm good, I'm good, I'm good! Woo-hoo!" Rikku sang happily bouncing off the walls once again.  
'Well, she still acts like a kid,' Gippal thought silently laughing. "I guess I could use Rikku's help then," he said after a minute of pondering.  
"All right, now that that's settled, I must be off. Got plenty of stuff to do. Oh, and Gippal?" he said after a pause. "You better be good to my little girl." And with that Cid hung up the commsphere.  
Gippal sighed to himself and turned to Rikku who had crossed her bow- covered arms and was tapping her foot impatiently.  
"Well?" Rikku said impatiently. "Are we going or not?"  
"Going where?" Gippal asked once again confused.  
"To the Celsius of course!" Rikku said as if this was the most obvious thing in all of Spira. "I mean I still have to get my stuff and Buddy and Brother want to talk to you."  
"Well alright, I guess I'll come," he said as though she were interrupting something important. But Rikku saw the truth in his eyes. He was glad for an excuse to leave that office.  
  
#####################  
  
At the Celsius  
  
"Finally, Rikku. What took so long?" Buddy said and without waiting for an answer he turned to Gippal and said, "Come with me Brother and I need your opinion on something."  
"Alright, Cid's girl," he said turning to Rikku. "Get your stuff and I'll be back soon to help you."  
  
#####################  
  
Five minutes later outside the Celsius  
  
"So, Gippal, what did Buddy and Brother want?" Rikku asked innocently. The truth was she knew exactly what they had wanted. They had warned Gippal not to hurt Rikku. She also knew Brother had threatened Gippal in some way or another.  
"Uh," Gippal blushed. "They just told me to #cough# uh...watch over you," he said. It annoyed him that nobody trusted him. Sure, he thought she was annoying but he wouldn't hurt her. Not on purpose anyway. Furthermore, he wouldn't let anybody else hurt her.  
"Anyway, Cid's girl," he said gathering himself back to his normal self-absorbed Gippalness, "as my new assistant, you will be helping me take apart and understand an ancient machina we found in the desert. But right now we need to get you moved in. I actually wasn't expecting you. I was expecting a guy," he said earning a deadly glare and growl from Rikku. "But your good too," he said trying to redeem himself and failing dismally. "Anyway, since you're a girl you obviously can't bunk with the rest of the guys like the new assistant was going to do." "Well," he said trying to come up with a solution, "I guess you could stay in the guest room. We only have one free so you're lucky you got here now or you might've had to stay with me," he said winking at her. Rikku punched him lightly on the arm and blushed. "Just kidding!" he said backing away from Rikku. "I was only kidding." Just then Gippal turned around to see what his workers were doing. The noise had died down quite a bit since the beginning of the conversation. When he turned around he saw every single worker staring at Rikku. "Hmph," he said grudgingly. "GET BACK TO WORK!" he yelled at his workers. "You three!" he said nodding to the nearest three workers. "Take Rikku's things to room 4-K. Rikku go with them and get settled in. When you're done find Nhadala and she'll bring you to where the ancient machina and I are. Okay? See ya later then," he said turning to walk away. "Gippal! Wait!" Rikku shouted running after him. "I want to see this ancient machina thingy right now," she said putting on her best pouty, puppy-dog face. "I can settle in later. Please!" Gippal sighed, "Alright fine. If you must see it right now." Then he smiled that infamous playboy smirk of his, "Come on Cid's girl." "Gippal," she said running after him, "I have a name you know."  
  
#####################  
  
Standing at the foot of the ancient machina in one of the covered workshops  
  
"Wow, Gippal! This is amazing!" Rikku exclaimed as she looked up at the machina in awe.  
It was about twenty feet tall. It had a humanoid appearance. It didn't look the least bit old except for the fact that it was blockier than the newer models. Other than that it looked in perfect shape. The metal showed no sign of rusting or dulling and the cover was still intact.  
"Yeah," Gippal said walking up behind Rikku and scratching the back of his neck. "It is pretty amazing. There's only one problem. Nobody can figure out how to get the cover off. It's confusing as hell. There are no screws or bolts or even any evidence of welding. It's like they just put it on and expected it to stay and the strange thing is, it did. You got any ideas on how to get it off?"  
"Well," Rikku said. She did know one possible way to get it off but Cid had told her never to use it and never show the technique to anyone except in emergencies. But in this case, as Rikku was one not to worry very much about such silly things as consequences, she thought it would be okay to show Gippal. But first...  
"Gippal," Rikku started seriously, "if I show you something you gotta promise never to show anyone and never to use it on anything except THIS machina."  
"Yeah, sure whatever," Gippal answered lamely.  
"GIPPAL! I'm serious." Rikku said stomping over to Gippal and pushing him on his chest.  
"Alright, alright. No need to get violent Cid's girl," he said. "Fine, I promise," he said sarcastically. But lucky for Gippal, Rikku didn't notice the sarcasm.  
"Now, come over here," Rikku said walking over to the foot of the machina and crouching down in front of what would have been the pinky toe (if machina had pinky toes of course). After studying it for a minute, Gippal became impatient.  
"Come on, Cid's girl," he said cockily. 'If I knew how to get it off,' he thought, 'it would be off by now.'  
"GIPPAL!" she shouted turning toward Gippal feeling quite annoyed. "Give me a minute. This takes concentration." And after a couple seconds she added, "And my name is NOT Cid's girl. It's Rikku!" And with that, she turned back towards the machina's toe. After a few more seconds she gleefully shouted, "Aha!" and poked the machina. And as soon as she took her finger away, the plate cover for the toe fell off with a 'clink' on the ground. Gippal stared amazed with jaw dropped at Rikku and stammered, "But... I mean, how... wha- HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" "Hee hee," Rikku giggled. "Well, it's something Cid taught me. It's called the vymmehk point. It's something that's been passed down in my family for generations. Only Shinra and I know how to use it. Cid tried to teach Brother but he's so stupid that Cid figured he might accidentally kill someone with it. And besides Brother would normally just run up and randomly poke the machina when Cid tried to teach him. And when Cid would try and explain he would start singing this stupid song about him and Yuna and a tree and kissing. It was weird," she trailed off. After a second, Rikku looked up at Gippal from her sitting position on the ground in front of the foot to see Gippal bent over the other toe poking at it. "Gippal," she said laughing at him. "You can't just poke randomly." She leaned back on her hands and sighed. "If you want, I guess I can teach you." "But I thought you said Cid wanted it to stay in the family?" Gippal said blushing as he realized what 'staying in the family' would involve. "Yeah," Rikku said not picking up on anything. "But we wouldn't have to tell Cid," she said thinking to herself. "Yeah," she said slowly and quietly, "we just wouldn't tell him. How would he ever know?" "But Rikku, I hate to push my luck, but why would you even want to take the time to teach me?" Gippal said confused. "Because, it means less work for me! Of course it'll take a while to teach you but I expect you'll pick up on it pretty fast. Besides it'll take less time to teach you then for me to take them all off myself. With bigger pieces, there's more room and the more room the more possibilities for the vymmehk point," Rikku stated. "Alright then, let's go!" she shouted. "Go where?" Gippal said, once again confused. "Well, I still have to unpack and I have no idea where my room is. Also, it's dinnertime!" she said smiling and bouncing up from her sitting position. "Alright then," Gippal said putting on his playboy smirk over his look of utter amazement and confusion. "Let's go!"  
  
Alright you all! That's it for now. If you have something to say, and even if you don't, you had better review! THANK YOU!! And remember, reviews are like your favorite candy to an author. THANK YOU!!  
  
Buhbye Yunikka24 


	3. The Wedding

Hey everybody! Thanks for the review! I love you all!  
  
kingleby- Thank you for reviewing again! I think it's soo funny how they react to each other and they (as a couple) are so cute! I'm glad you like it! Oh, about the vymmehk point, I just needed Rikku to know something Gippal didn't and this sounded cool  
  
xpunky-galx- thank you. I love people who review more than once! Yeah!  
  
Ed Black- I totally dedicate this chapter to you! People without this girl (yes, girl) I wouldn't be able to write half of this. I woke her up in the middle of the night to help my writer's block and she helped. She is so wonderful (a bit spastic but wonderful). Oh, and it is her fault that I started writing fanfiction. So if you don't like it (or even if you do) blame/thank her! Oh, and read Sunlight and Old Leather. I proofread it and it is good. I recommend it. And Ed? I have one thing to say to you, REVIEW! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD AND YOU HAVEN'T. GRRR!!!! Ps thanks soooooo much!  
  
Anyway you asked for it, so here it is! #smiles with twinkly eyes# Happy, happy, happy!  
  
al bhed translations  
  
Chapter 2-The Wedding  
  
At Djose in Rikku's Room  
  
The next day, Rikku woke up slowly. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a strange bedroom.  
'Where the heck am I?' she thought wildly. And then she remembered. She had moved to Djose to be Gippal's assistant. 'That would explain why all my stuff is here,' she thought sitting up and examining her room.  
The room was off-white with one small dirty window. In fact the whole room had looked kinda dirty before she had put her stuff up. To cover up the dingy walls she had hung posters of the Besaid Aurochs and the Al Bhed Psyches blitzball teams. She also put up a poster-sized picture of YRP above her bed, and another poster-sized picture of the gang from Yuna's pilgrimage near the light switch. The rest of the wall she had covered with smaller pics of everyone she had met on her travels across Spira. She had pictures of everyone from Shelinda to Brother.  
The rest of the room was okay, but it wasn't really Rikku's taste. There was a worn light blue rug covering half the floor. She also had a well-made wooden desk, chest of drawers, table, and bed. The only piece of furniture she had brought from home was a large, overstuffed, purple, squishy armchair. It was her favorite thing from home and she knew she couldn't live without it.  
Rikku had been sitting on her bed wearing her matching blue and pink matching chocobo cami and shorts, when she heard someone banging on her door. She jumped out of bed happily and threw open the door. And who just happened to be on the other side of that door? Gippal, of course!  
"Hey Cid's girl," he greeted her, and after looking her up and down he added, "Nice PJs."  
Rikku just glared at him and punched him on the shoulder. "Tuh'd pa sayh! Pacetac, E drehg drao'na lida." Don't be mean! Besides, I think they're cute   
"Whatever, Cid's girl," he said turning away. "Oh, and Pain wanted to talk to you. She's on the commsphere in my office," he said walking away.  
"Goody!" Rikku screeched running after him. "I bet it's about her wedding!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gippal said as Rikku caught up with him. He turned towards her and stuck out his arm catching Rikku in the stomach and causing her to stop. "Two things," he said. "One, you're still in your PJs." He was beginning to notice just how many guys were checking Rikku out as they (the guys) ambled past them in the hallway leading to Gippal's office. "And two, what wedding?"  
"First of all," Rikku said turning to look towards him grinning, "why do you care if I'm wearing my pajamas you perv?" she said teasingly smacking him lightly on the chest and running off. She had let her fingers linger on Gippal's chest for just a moment longer than necessary, surprised at how warm he was. She, on the other hand was incredibly cold. She wasn't sure why it was so drafty in the hall, but Gippal was covering considerably more than Rikku was. She was wearing a skintight tank top and short-shorts. He was wearing a light green long sleeve shirt and a pair of rather dirty jeans. It looked to her as if he had been digging earlier. But, maybe the pants were just made to look dirty. After a few seconds pondering, she remembered the second question. She stopped, turned around, and spotted Gippal a few feet behind her. "Whaddya mean 'Who's wedding'? Paine and Baralai's, of course, you silly goose!"  
Gippal stopped a foot away from Rikku, jaw slamming towards the ground. "No way," he whispered awestruck.  
"Is it really that surprising?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow, confused by his reaction. "I mean they always did seem to be hot for each other."  
Gippal's confused expression left him and was replaced by a smile and a laugh. "I guess you're right. It's just I never thought Paine was the type to settle down. She's always seemed too independent to do that. Ah well, whatever. I'm happy for 'em."  
"Alright then," Rikku said grabbing Gippal's hand and pulling him down the hallway. "Let's go talk to Paine." But after a few feet Rikku stopped and turned around staring confusedly up into Gippal's unusually red face.  
In a second though, Rikku's look of confusion turned into one of concern. "Gippal what's wrong? Why are you so red?" she asked naively. "Are you sick?" she added bringing her left hand up to his forehead.  
"No, I mean well, uhm," Gippal stammered nervously turning even redder in the face and acting more flustered than Rikku had ever seen him.  
"What is it?" she asked feeling something move in her right hand. When she looked down to find out what it was, Rikku discovered that she was clutching Gippal's left hand. Rikku snatched her hand away and blushed had enough to rival Gippal's face. She stared down at the ground, covering her face with her hands. After a second, she heard Gippal cough and looked up at him through her fingers.  
"So," he said as casually as he could, "why'd you stop."  
"Oh," Rikku replied blushing even harder. "Because I don't know where we are."  
Gippal burst out laughing and Rikku's look of blatant embarrassment turned to one of annoyance.  
" Tuh'd myikr! Ruf ys E cibbucat du ghuf frana fa yna? E'ja uhmo paah rana uha tyo, oui sayhea!" Don't laugh! How am I supposed to know where we are? I've only been here one day, you meanie!   
"Alright," Gippal said still chuckling. "Let's go. I'm sure Paine's about ready to hang up. After all, there's only so many times you can listen to the victory fanfare before you want to attack your commsphere with a hammer. The victory fanfare is what we have playing while you're on hold," he explained walking towards his office.  
  
########################## At Gippal's Office  
  
"You took forever," Paine complained in her solemn voice. "I was about to hang up. You really need to change your hold music."  
"Sorry but Gippal had to come get me and then this, that, and another thing happened," Rikku explained in a rush. "Anyway, so what didja want to talk about? Is it about the wedding, hm?"  
  
Paine glared at Rikku and continued, "Yes, Rikku, it's about the wedding. It's this Saturday and you are the maid of honor so you have to be there early, like tomorrow at 3."  
"Ooo, yeah!" Rikku squeaked, jumping up and down excitedly.  
Paine sighed. "Is Gippal there?" Rikku nodded and yelled for him to get his butt over there. And he came, walking up behind Rikku and ruffling her hair.  
"Gippal, as I'm sure Rikku's told you Baralai and I are getting married." She continued after he nodded. "Well, Baralai wanted to ask you but he's working today, so here goes. Gippal, will you be the best man?"  
"Sure Dr. P and congrats on the hitching thing," Gippal said nonchalantly.  
"Wait, wait, wait," Rikku said cutting off Paine who was about to tell him when to be there. "If Gippal's best man, and I'm maid of honor, that means we'll be..."  
"A couple," Paine interrupted. "Anyway, Gippal, come by tomorrow around 3. It's in Bevelle and you can meet me at the docks." And with that she hung up.  
  
##########################  
  
In Bevelle  
  
At three the next day, Rikku and Gippal met Paine at the docks and she took them to Baralai's house.  
"Well," Paine said, "Yuna and Tidus will be in one room, Baralai and I in another, and then we only have one bedroom left."  
"What?" Rikku gasped. "What do you mean only one bedroom? Where's Gippal supposed to sleep? On the couch?"  
"Well," Paine said, "You and Gippal could share a room. I mean-" But she was cut off by Rikku's objections.  
"Paine! We couldn't do that! Gippal and I are ... well, we're just friends," she ended lamely.  
"Oh but Rikku," Gippal said walking up behind Rikku and wrapping his arms around her, "you know as well as I that we're not 'just friends'."  
By now Rikku's face was bright red and she was trying to wiggle her way out of his grip. She would have hit him but he had cleverly captured her arms when he had grabbed her. Paine stood there smirking for a minute as Gippal tried to tickle Rikku. She tried to evade him but failed dismally.  
Then Paine said, "Of course, there are two double beds. I mean we know it'll be awkward but you'll just have to deal with it."  
"Alright," Rikku said between giggles. "Alright I'll do it. Just #giggle# stop tickling #snort# me."  
  
##########################  
  
Brides Chambers (Paine & Baralai's wedding)  
  
Rikku walked into the room and squeaked. "Yunie!" she said running up to her cousin and squeezing her.  
"Rikku! Not so tight. You're about to break ribs," she replied squeezing Rikku with the same intensity.  
"Hey!" Paine said turning towards the two girls. Rikku looked at her and gasped. Paine had on a floor-length silver spaghetti-strap dress that had ruby-colored embroidery around the edges. "It is my wedding day, after all. Shouldn't you be squeaking over seeing me?"  
"But Paine I didn't even recognize you! You look sooo good! Truly gorgeous," Rikku exclaimed. Then added mischievously, "Woo-woo! Hope Baralai's ready for what's coming to him tonight!"  
"Minus ten, Rikku," Paine said without hesitation. "Here," she said handing Rikku a dress almost exactly like Paine's. The only things different were the color and length. Rikku's was dark blue with silver embroidery and it stopped at the knee in front sloping down to mid-calf in the back. "Take this and put it on. Yuna has one exactly like yours but it's ruby with sapphire embroidery."  
  
##########################  
  
Groom's Chamber  
  
'Yo, Lai! How ya doin?" Gippal greeted his best friend.  
"Hey, Gippal," Baralai replied nervously.  
"Oh and Noojster, too!" Gippal exclaimed.  
"Hello Gippal," Nooj said in his dull tone.  
Both of Gippal's old buddies were already dressed and ready. He and Rikku had decided to get something to eat before coming, deciding that they didn't need four hours to get ready.  
"So Baralai, you getting nervous?" Gippal teased.  
"N-no," Baralai stuttered. "W-why would you say that?"  
"Oh, I dunno. Just a hunch." Gippal just couldn't help teasing Baralai. It was too easy. "So you ready for tonight, buddy?"  
"Uh, um...you mean the reception? Y-yeah, I think so," Baralai responded trying to avoid the question and trying to tie his bowtie with shaking hands at the same time.  
"No, Baralai. You know very well what I mean," Gippal said winking at Baralai.  
"N-no. I'm sure I've no idea wh-what you mean, Gippal," Baralai said feigning naivety still trying to tie his bow tie.  
Gippal laughed and said, "So do I need to explain the birds and the bees again to you, Lai? Better hurry though, we don't got much time." Baralai just glared at him still trying to tie that damned bowtie.  
After a few more seconds of watching Baralai struggle, Gippal smacked his hands away and tied it for him.  
  
##########################  
  
Rikku and Gippal met in the hall right before the wedding was to start. Rikku had been waiting for quite awhile when Gippal came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
As Rikku turned around, Gippal noticed two things. One, Rikku had her hair down. It flowed down just past her waist and flared out when she turned. The second thing he noticed was that she was very beautiful. When she spun towards him her swirled green eyes had sparkled with happiness, practically glowing with delight in seeing him. He also saw that they widened in surprise at the site of him.  
For a minute Rikku stood still, awestruck, taking in every aspect of Gippal. How his hair stuck up making him look like a bad ass. But for some reason it looked different. It didn't look slick, it looked soft and she felt a sudden desire to run her fingers through it. He also noticed how his blue vest matched her dress. But the thing that totally blew her mind was that he wasn't smirking. He was smiling with happiness and surprise and something she couldn't put her finger on. Love? Adoration? Desire? She didn't know.  
After a couple minutes Yuna and Nooj walked up followed by Paine. The wedding was about to begin. Gippal shook his head slightly and offered Rikku his arm. After a moment's hesitation, she smiled and took his arm. Gippal's smirk was back but Rikku knew he was just as happy as she was. If for the same reason, Rikku didn't know.  
  
Alright that's it. I decided not to put in the wedding itself because it wouldn't really of contributed to the story. Sorry, but of course everyone knows what a wedding is like, so I'm not going to write it. Just imagine everything went smoothly with a sweet kiss at the end. Now comes the fun part.  
  
Next chapter The Party!  
  
By the way, I've already got this chapter written in my head, I just have to write it down, type it, and refine it.  
  
So review y'all! It's fun because I talk back! 


	4. The Party

Here we go with the thank yous  
  
xpunky-galx – you are one of my fav reviewers because you have reviewed every chappie. Thank you! Huggles for you  
  
Letselina – you are my savior! You always help me out on the things that just never cross my mind. First it was the translations and now the summary changes. Thank you soooooooo much! You can have a doughnut (I'm eating doughnuts right now. The little chocolate waxy ones. If you don't like 'em I'm sorry it's the best I can offer) Thank you! Huggles for you too.  
  
Sweet Demon Slayer – they totally are! (meant to be, I mean) by the way I like your signature. Thank you. You can have huggles too!  
  
Tori Tsubasa – I like Paine and Baralai too! They are cute. He's so polite and she's so...well, I haven't quite figured out what she is yet. Anyway, I'm glad you're reading my RikkuGippal fic. Summer break is fun. I like you! You make me laugh. Thanks and huggles to you too for reading and reviewing  
  
kingleby – I know, I put Paine in a dress. But I couldn't resist the opportunity. She looks very pretty in it in my mind. Besides, I can do whatever I want with her. Muah-ha-ha-ha! Hmm... anyway, you are also one of my favs! You reviewed all chappies too! Huggles, doughnuts, and thanks for you!  
  
Ed Black – I guess all of my pushing and tormenting finally paid off. You finally reviewed! Yeah! Thanks. Oh yeah, and ROAR! By the way don't worry, I will keep writing if only for myself.  
  
Disclaimer (I forgot it for the last chappie so just pretend this was there too): I don't own any of these characters or places or anything Boo hoo hoo (sobs)  
  
Huggles for everybody and thank you for reading this. I had fun writing this and hope you like it. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 3: The Party  


Rikku bounded up to Paine and Baralai knocking several people over in her haste. After muttering a few sorrys, she turned to the twosome.

"You guys! That was so beautiful!" Rikku bawled first wiping away miniscule tears and then beaming up at them.

"Thanks, Rikku," Paine said taken aback by the tears.

"Thank you very much," Baralai said stepping closer to Paine, slightly intimidated by Rikku's sudden change of emotions and never-ending pep.

Rikku leapt from the happy couple to the dance floor, searching for someone to hang out with. She glanced around but discovered that everyone she knew was with someone else dancing to a slow song: Yuna and Tidus, Nooj and Leblanc, Brother and Shelinda, Wakka and Lulu, and Buddy and Nhadala. Even Shinra was with this little girl Rikku had seen on Besaid playing with a dog. Rikku sighed and glanced around again hoping to see Tobli or a random Al Bhed or even Barkeep. Instead she saw Gippal.

'Gippal!' she thought excitedly. 'Finally someone else who isn't paired up.'

He was sitting at a table near the edge of the dance floor by the bar. She ran over and beamed down at him. When his view of the dance floor was blocked he looked up to see who the heck it was. It was Rikku and she was looking as happy as ever and maybe even more excited. This had to be the first party in a while where she and Yuna weren't the main event. He smiled.

"Heya Rikkster," he said reaching up to ruffle her hair. As he did, he noticed she had left it down but added random braids everywhere.

"Hey Gippal," she replied sliding into the seat across from him. Then scowled catching the slur on her name. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Rikku?"

"I dunno. You've never actually asked. Only demanded," he answered teasingly. He knew one day she'd get really mad at him but that day was apparently not today since she smiled at him and punched him lightly on the arm. She was about to reply when Yuna's voice rang through the crowd.

"Hey y'all!" she shouted clouding her voice with a southern hick accent. This got everyone's attention. Nobody in all of Spira spoke like that. (_A/N: Just to tell you, I've got nothing against southerners. In fact I've got a bit of a southern accent, not to mention, I am a slight hick_) But their confusion declined as she switched back to her normal voice. "Alright, now that I've finally got your attention, the bride and groom have asked me to sing for you," she said turning towards the two and bowing. Paine had asked Yuna earlier, at the request of Baralai, to sing her two most popular songs.

"Okay everybody. For the first song, Real Emotion, grab your best friends and have a good time. For the second, 1000 Words, get the love of your life, and be thankful you've found them. Trust me, I know how it feels to lose and be unsure if you'll get a chance to tell them you love them. So don't hesitate, just do it."

Rikku turned to Gippal, "Hey, do you want to dance with me?"

"Sorry Rix," he said looking at Rikku mischievously, "but I dunno how to dance. Will you teach me?" He winked at her, "Please Cid's Girl."

Rikku scowled at him. "Well," she muttered ignoring the name thing, "slow dancing isn't hard to do."

At that moment Yuna yelled from the stage, "Rikku, come here! You have to dance with me first!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Rikku yelled back over the dull roar of the milling crowd, then turned towards Gippal. "First I have to dance with Yuna on stage, but then I'll teach you how to dance, okay? After this song meet me at the front of the stage!" she yelled running towards the stage.

When Rikku got to the stage Yuna began singing Real Emotion. Rikku danced beside Yuna completely in sync with her. You could tell that they had practiced before.

Gippal sighed and headed towards the stage smiling. By the time he had reached the stage, the song had ended. As Rikku came off stage, she smiled at Tidus who was on his way up. Even before the music had started, Tidus had wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist holding her tightly.

"So, Gippal," Rikku began. "First off, you have to put your arms around my…" But she was cut off as Gippal twined his arms around her waist and drew her in close. Rikku's breath caught in her throat.

"Maybe I'll teach you a few things Rikku," Gippal whispered smiling down at her and pulling her even closer, so that she was resting against his chest.

"Gippal, you lied to me didn't you?" she whispered not really caring about the answer. "You do know how to dance."

"Yeah, I do," he whispered tightening his grip and her.

All Rikku could concentrate on was the warmth emanating from Gippal's chest. But then Yuna started singing. She liked this song, but in a way it tore her apart. For a while, Rikku had thought this song was about her and Gippal's relationship right before he left for the Crimson Squad.

_Rikku's POV_

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

You're words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

Even back then, I knew there was something you weren't telling me. But every time I asked about it, you would tell me that I worried too much. You always insisted everything was fine. But I knew better. You would never look me in the eyes when you told me that. Even though I didn't want to know what was wrong, I knew that I had to know. So, I made you tell me. It was hard but one day you finally broke down and told me. You were joining the Crimson Squad.

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

Don't fight your battles far from me

Far to easily

I stopped talking to you, stopped asking you for help, I even stopped looking at you. I was trying, in distancing myself from you, to make the transition easier. To mend the heart you had broken. I was stupid. I should have treasured those last few days in your company, instead of hiding from you. But I was scared, sad, and afraid of being lonely. The night before you left, you found me in my room. You said we needed to talk. You talked, I cried.

Save your tears

cause I'll come back

I could hear that you whispered

as you walked through that door

But still I fought to hide the pain

as I turned back the pages

A windy answer

What if I cried my eyes out

and begged you not to part

But now I'm not afraid to say

what's in my heart

You tried to calm me but I couldn't stop crying and I told you that. So you held me. For hours you held me and if I'm not mistaken I felt a few tears drip onto my head. Then you left. After that I became a very happy, never-crying, never-let-anyone-else-be-sad kind of girl. I wasn't over you, I just didn't want anyone else to know how much you hurt me. So I was happy. At least on the outside. But whenever I saw two people in love, my heart broke all over again. Every night I would sit on the deck of the Celsius and cry over you. One time Yuna discovered me. It was the night after I saw you at Djose. I yelled and cried so loudly that someone was bound to hear me. I was mad but at the same time I was relieved. Relieved that you were alive but mad that you hadn't come to see me. It seemed I was out of your life and memories forever. So, I made myself believe that stupid saying 'Memories are nice but that's all they are'. Now I know the truth. I still care about you.

_Normal POV_

At this thought, Rikku began to cry.

Feeling tears against his chest, Gippal looked down at Rikku. "Rikku what's wrong?" he asked quietly. As an answer Rikku pushed away from Gippal and ran towards the door. Gippal took off after her murmuring quiet apologies to the people he bumped along the way. A few steps after Rikku burst through the doors, she heard someone else burst through behind her. She made it all the way to the edge of the cliff before he caught her, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!" she sobbed turning towards her captor with tears pouring down her flaming cheeks.

"No," Gippal said surprised by the multitude of tears on her face. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?!" she yelled breaking out of Gippal's grip and turning burning eyes toward him. "You of all people should know what's wrong! What's wrong is that song brings up a lot of bad memories," she said resentfully, collapsing on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You mean memories about what happened before I left?" Gippal asked sadly sitting beside her and leaning back on his elbows.

"What?" Rikku asked surprised. "You mean you think about it too?"

"Yeah, Rikku. How could I forget? You were so pissed when I told you I was leaving."

"No," Rikku said looking at Gippal tears still streaming down her face. "I wasn't pissed. I was sad and I was scared. You broke my heart when you left. I didn't even know that my heart could be broken until it was. I only thought I liked you. Turns out, I…loved you." Rikku paused gathering herself together and hugging her legs even tighter. "There's one line in that song that I've always wondered about. The one that says 'What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part'. If I had asked you," she choked out trying to detain the sobs that were destined to come. She began again, "If I had asked you, or even begged you not to, would you have still left me?"

Gippal sighed and lifted his head to look at the stars shining brightly above them. "Rikku," he replied sadly. "I…I don't know. The Crimson Squad was important to me. It was something I felt obliged to do." He paused thinking. "But you had such a…a hold on me, that I don't know if I could have left you if you asked me not to."

"Rikku," he said standing up in the darkness and holding a hand out for her to pull herself up with. She did but Gippal didn't let go of her hand. He wiped away the dwindling stream of tears from her face. "I loved you." He let his hand dwindle on her cheek and felt her lean into it.

"And how do you feel now?" Rikku whispered her tears stopping completely. Her face was covered in streaks the tears had left behind.

"I…don't…know," he stammered taking his hand from hers and wrapping it around her waist, pulling Rikku closer. He moved his face to the side of hers so that his lips were close to her ear. "How do you feel about me?" he whispered seductively.

"I…don't—" But she was cut off as she felt Gippal's warm lips gently land on her rather chilly ones. Her mind was instantly wiped clean taking the sadness and resentment away. She raised both arms and wrapped them loosely around his neck.

She was left with only two feelings: happiness and something else. She couldn't quite identify the something else but that was okay. Rikku wasn't ready to explore that emotion…yet.

Whoa. I'm so wiped. That took forever to write/type. I had to keep changing it but I'm rather happy with the changes I made. The next chapter may take a while longer because I'm not exactly sure what the plot will be so I have to go meet up with Ed Black again and get help. She really is great because I can call her anytime and she understands my need to write and get it right.

Anyway, Thank you for reading. Now I can go eat and be lazy for a while. But that's it so whaddya think?

PS: Review. I like reviews and they motivate me to write more chappies! Besides, it's kinda like having a pen pal because I talk back.

Buh bye y'all

Yunikka24


	5. Confusion of the Heart

My thank yous  
  
Ed Black: Now that you've learned to review on your own, I won't have to use the cattle prod. I'm sorry I made you cry but I'm also kinda happy because that means my story is kinda touching you. Oh NO!!! Not bad yaoi and feathers!  
  
punkygal: Thank you! That is so sweet. I love all reviews even short ones!  
  
mikeyownsyou: woo-hoo! I love this praise I am getting! People seem to like me  
  
kingleby: you really think so? Wow! That's great! I was happy with how I wrote it but I always felt there was something missing.  
  
Letselina: Yeah! You like doughnuts! You are awesome! I love that you are honest. Please be tough! I can't get better without tough love and constructive criticism.  
  
Anna: Honestly, Tidus isn't in this fic much. It's been so long since I've played FFX that I just remember what kind of person he is. Actually my brothers played ffx and I played ffx-2. I actually like your idea and I really want to play ffx but I don't have a PS2, but my friend does so I'd have to borrow it from her. Anyway, thanks!  
  
HAppy persom: I did! Heehee -  
  
Beautiful Songstress: so vague yet so making me happy! My friends are always laughing at me because I talk weird like I use big words and I dunno. It's just who I am. I Like me -  
  
dragonmaster: Yeah! I love making people happy! It's fun! I will try not to let you down but I wasn't as happy with this chappie cause it took so long to figure out what to write. Massively hard.  
  
Orangesodaisyummy: I like your name! It's so fun! - I like orange soda too! Oh and thank you! I love it when people love my stories!  
  
Master Theif: Oo wow I never thought it was suspenseful but that's cool! Yeah! I hope you like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own people places or anything final fantasy related. Sigh  
  
A/N: This is not a major chapter but it was long enough when I finally got this first part done that I decided to go ahead and give you what would've been the first part of chapter 4 but now the second part will just be chapter 5. I am already started on chap 5 but just barely. Any thoughts/ideas? Review them to me! (or email)  
  
Chapter 4: Confusion of the Heart  
  
All of a sudden, the doors burst open and Rikku and Gippal were bathed in a pool of soft white light. Rikku quickly drew away from Gippal skipping back a few steps. She could still feel the way his fingers had trailed across her sides as he reluctantly let her go. 'Who the heck is out here, when there's a party raging on the inside?' Rikku thought to herself, halfway annoyed and halfway confused. But the confusion wasn't based on only who this crazy person was. It was also wondering what had made Gippal kiss her. Sure, she liked Gippal, but Gippal didn't see her as anything but a bratty little girl. At least, that's what Rikku had believed.  
But Rikku's thoughts were interrupted as a tall blonde with 6-inch stilettos and wearing just enough clothing to keep her from getting arrested stumbled out into the pale-lit road that was in front of the cliff Rikku and Gippal had been standing on.  
"HEY!" Leblanc slurred skipping tiltily towards Gippal. "You two," she said careening drunkenly into him and knocking him over. "Oops, sorry Gippy-poo, love!" She giggled as she rolled off of Gippal nearly falling out of her miniature, very-low-v-neck dress. She fell back on her butt as she tried to get up and instead decided it was better for her to just sit there. "Hey, will you two give me a ride home? Noojie-woojie says he can't for some reason that has to do with the Youth League and Paine had this dumb excuse about her being married for the first time today. I mean, if she had her sword I think she might of decapitated me. Even without that sword, she's deadly. If Baralai hadn't stopped her, ooh I will get her someday. And then, of course, Yuna and Tidy is missing!" Leblanc looked up at Gippal, who by this time had stood up and was standing about ten feet from Rikku. Leblanc noticed both were very shifty and nervous. "Puh-lease!" she pleaded in baby talk, "I need a wide!(A/N it's actually ride but to go with the baby talk, it sounds like wide)"  
"No," Rikku and Gippal said in unison, then looked surprised at each other. Gippal only looked mildly surprised, while Rikku looked utterly flabbergasted. Gippal chuckled at the look on Rikku's face, forgetting that Leblanc was still there. But he was slammed back to Spira when Leblanc started talking again.  
"Oh fine," Leblanc said in an oh-so-innocent voice turning around to head back inside. "I'll just go tell Paine and Baralai and Noojie and the rest of the party what I saw youz twos doing out here," she added in a completely evil and slightly sadistic voice.  
"NO!" Rikku screeched, practically throwing herself at Leblanc to make sure she didn't go inside. She grabbed Leblanc's shoulder but Leblanc being as drunk as she was promptly fell over. She toppled backwards from Rikku's light tug falling flat on her ass limbs splaying out all over the ground. "Oopsies! Sorry Leblanc. Anyway, I guess we can take you home," she said giving in to the inevitable. "Besides," she muttered under her breath to Gippal, "it's not like we have a choice." Rikku switched back to her cheery voice and headed towards the doors, "I just have to go tell someone. I mean if we just leave, people are going to assume...um, things. Things that we don't want assumed," she said blushing and running back into the party.  
"Fine Rikku, spoil my fun!" Gippal teased walking over to help Leblanc to her feet. "We'll meet you back at my airship.  
  
When Gippal finally reached the airship, he was banged up and bruised, he was practically dragging Leblanc, and to top it all off Rikku was already there and she had changed. Instead of the dress she had worn for the wedding she had changed into her thief dressphere.  
"What the heck took you so long?" Rikku asked feeling slightly annoyed.  
Gippal shot Rikku a death glare and started speaking in the type of voice that says you're about to crack. "She kept wanting to go back to the party! So, then I'd turn around and try to take her back to the party. And do you know what she did? Hmm? She hit me over the head and in several other places with that damn gigantic fan of hers!"  
Rikku tried to keep a straight face, silently giggling but not wanting to send Gippal off the deep end. She tried glaring as if annoyed but she could feel her face almost cracking with the effort so she turned around to hide the smile that was forming and started skipping to the airship. Clack, clack, clack. She heard the noise about three seconds before she realized what it was. Before Rikku could turn around to see what was making that wretched sound, she was hit over the head with a massive fan. "What the..." Rikku yelled before Leblanc blazed by her, heels still going clack, clack, clack.  
When Leblanc finally reached the door of Gippal's airship she jumped up and down and yelled. "Woot! I WIN!"  
  
After boarding Gippal's airship, The Rysbyt, (A/N: This translates into English and I know it's weird, but I used only but not all of the letters I have picked up on to make this name and if anyone guesses, I will explain why I called it this) Leblanc passed out snoring loudly and obnoxiously while occasionally snorting and drooling. Gippal and Rikku both ignored her. Gippal sat down comfortably in the driver's seat finally feeling as if he belonged. He loved flying this thing. It was his dream airship. It looked just like the Celsius except that it was dark blue with black and yellow detailing. And, it was much better built. It would never fall apart or even show signs of wear as long as it belonged to Gippal. Not to mention it was so much faster. This thing was built for speed but rarely got to show it off.  
As Gippal was relishing in the comfort of his airship, Rikku made herself comfy in the co-pilot seat. She curled up in the seat, hugging her knees as Gippal started the ship and lifted into the air. After about a half-hour, Rikku began nodding off, her head lulling to and fro as if she were in a dreamlike state. But Gippal knew she wasn't. The ever-constant mutterings about how obnoxious Leblanc's snore were and what she was planning on doing to shut her up reminded him she was awake. By and by, however, her mutterings died away, her eyes closed, and her head rested on her knees, face hidden from the world.  
When they had finally reached Guadosalam, Gippal had decided, knowing what it was like to wake Rikku, that it would be easier to wake Leblanc. He turned out to be wrong. Leblanc, it so happened, liked to flail about as she was woken up and she just had to still have that darn ginormous fan still clutched in her hand. So, in waking up Leblanc, Gippal received many more injuries and bruises in addition to the ones he had acquired earlier that night. After about eight tries and thirty whacks, Gippal had had it. He let loose.  
"LEBLANC, DAMN IT! WILL YOU GET OFF MY AIRSHIP!" he yelled, unable to handle the abuse anymore.  
At this, Leblanc finally opened her eyes. "Fine, love. All you had to do is ask."  
This annoyed Gippal very much. After 'escorting' her off his airship, Gippal went and kneeled in front of Rikku. From experience, Gippal knew that Rikku punched the first thing that touched her in the morning most of the time. So, he grabbed her wrists quickly and whispered her name. "Rikku? Rikku, will you wake up for a second, please?"  
"What is it, Gippal?" Rikku murmured, rolling her head from her knees to her shoulder, still half-asleep.  
"Rix, do you think you can drive us home? I think if I tried, I'd fall asleep and we'd end up somewhere near Mt. Gagazet,"  
"No," she muttered grumpily. "I don't wanna. Too tired, go away," she whispered trailing off back into what seemed to be sleep.  
"Alright fine," he said to Rikku then addressed himself. "What are we going to do now?"  
At this question, Rikku's head shot up off her shoulder, eyes wide. She now seemed fully and completely alert. "Y'know," she said with a hint of mischief. "There is an Inn (A/N: or Ninj as my friend would say; above the doorway at the inn in Guadosalam it looks like it says ninj) in Guadosalam. We could stay there!"  
"Well I guess that's better then staying here in the ship," Gippal said thinking that Rikku was way too peppy for this time of night. (A/N: I'm thinking it's about 2:30; not very late for me but ah well) Also, way too peppy for someone who was supposedly too tired to drive back.  
"Yeah," Rikku squeaked. "I absolutely love staying at hotels and inns and stuff! I don't know why, it's just fun! Woo-hoo!"  
  
As they walked into the inn, Rikku saw a couch and a big cushy armchair. She promptly plopped down on it and motioned for Gippal to get the room arranged.  
Gippal scowled and walked up to the counter. He leaned forward on his elbows and rang the bell. As the minutes dragged by, Gippal's eyes began to sag with exhaustion. To keep from falling asleep and to call for the innkeeper again, Gippal rang the bell loudly.  
"Just a minute!" he heard man's grumpy, sleepy voice yell. "I'll be out as soon as I can find my pants!"  
Gippal just stood there, numbly waiting for some sign of life. A few minutes later, a man wearing green overalls, a purple undershirt, purple fuzzy slippers, and a brown overcoat came walking out to his position behind the desk. Gippal guessed he must look exactly like this man: sleepy, grouchy, and with a five o'clock shadow.  
"So," the man said after blinking and rubbing his tired dark brown eyes. "What d'ya need?"  
Gippal didn't know why the man asked this question. It was pretty obvious why you went to an inn. What else would the man think he was there for? Gippal didn't even want to think about that. "Well, I'm looking for somewhere for me and her," he said dully jerking a thumb over his shoulder to indicate Rikku, "to sleep."  
"Well, you're in luck. We have one room left," he said eyeing Gippal and looking past him towards Rikku.  
"Only one room?" Gippal said glancing back at Rikku surprised to find that she had fallen asleep on the overstuffed purple couch. "Well, I guess we have no choice. And besides, she won't find out until morning."  
"Alright, here's your key," he said handing a small brass key with a red ribbon tied on it to Gippal. He turned away and was about to walk through the door he had come in through and glanced back at Gippal. "Oh, and you're in Room 2."  
"Well, Cid's Girl," Gippal said walking up to Rikku and picking her up. "Looks like we're stuck together for the night."  
He smiled to himself and walked towards room 2, strangely the only room he saw in the whole inn. (A/N: I actually don't remember what the inn looks like or the innkeeper. So, if I'm completely off just pretend that the innkeeper sold it to someone else and they remodeled. Sorry!)  
  
Rikku woke up the next day in another strange room. 'How weird,' she thought. 'This is the second time in a week that I've woken up without a clue to where I am. I should really start paying more attention when I fall asleep.'  
The room was sparsely furnished but clean. It had a woven rug, a wooden bed, a wooden desk, a copper rimmed mirror, a commsphere, and a giant, overstuffed, dark-blue armchair. It also had a private bathroom, of which Rikku was glad. She went to the bathroom and returned to the bed, shivering. The room was cold but the bed was warm. Rikku was still in her thief outfit so she wasn't wearing enough to keep her warm. As she got into the bed and wiggled in to get comfortable she hit something. 'No,' she thought. 'Scratch that. Not something, somebody.' The somebody rolled over to face her and smirked. Even in his sleep he would smirk.  
Rikku's mind wandered, trying to figure out why she was sleeping with Gippal. If something had happened she wouldn't have her clothes on, so she wasn't very worried. Suddenly it hit her. Everything hit her. Paine and Baralai's wedding, Real Emotion, 1000 Words, dancing with Gippal, running away from Gippal, kissing Gippal, drunken Leblanc, and falling asleep in the lobby. As soon as she had figured out what was happening, Rikku looked at Gippal to see his eye blink open slowly.  
"Gippal," Rikku said. "Did you call Yunie or Paine and tell them we were staying in Guadosalam?"  
"What?" Gippal said as if this were some strange request. Then he gathered his thoughts probably also trying to remember what had happened the night before. Then it obviously clicked. He smiled and looked at Rikku apologetically. "No, I didn't even think about it. After I carried you in, I fell right asleep. I was so tired."  
"Oh," Rikku said blushing at the thought that Gippal had carried her into the room. "Well then, I guess someone should call them."  
"You can," Gippal said burrowing back into the covers obviously trying to go back to sleep.  
"I'll call them but don't go back to sleep! I'm tired too!" Rikku said beating Gippal upside the head with her pillow. "Besides, it's already eleven. We have to get out of here."  
"Fine," he said sitting up and glaring at Rikku and after a moment, he broke into a small grin. He reached out and grabbed Rikku around the waist pulling her into him.  
"Gippal!?" Rikku asked, massively surprised. "What're you—" But she broke off as Gippal began to tickle her relentlessly. She broke into a fit of giggles and screams. "Stop! Oh, please #haw# please #heehee# stop #giggle#."  
Gippal let go of her and she scrambled to the edge of the bed grabbing the commsphere and catching her breath. (A/N: In this fic, the commspheres work like telephones but you can see who you're talking to) She punched Baralai's number into the commsphere and had to wait quite a while before Yuna finally picked up wearing only a sheet in toga-style.  
"So you're still at Baralai's?" Rikku greeted her.  
"Yeah. I'm still at Baralai's and so is Tidus. But you and that person behind you aren't here," she said raising her eyebrows at Rikku. Then she addressed the person behind Rikku, "Hi Gippal!"  
"Hey Yuna," Gippal said in his ever-so-calm voice. But Rikku saw right through this act. She knew he was as embarrassed as she was so she blushed enough for the both of them.  
"So?" Yuna said. "Where are you, what happened, why are you there?"  
"Well first of all, it's not what it looks like. We're in Guadosalam. We had to bring Leblanc home. She was completely smashed! I mean, she was skipping and stumbling around in those stilettos of hers and she kept hitting us with that damn giant fan of hers!" Rikku complained in a whiny voice.  
"At least you only got hit once!" Gippal said annoyed and imitating Rikku's voice. "I bet I got bruises from her. In fact my whole body feels like one big bruise."  
"Oh well. Anyway Yuna, so we were too tired to keep going and decided to stay here. We'll probably just go back to Djose after this, though. Right Gippal?" she said turning to Gippal and nodded. "Tell Paine and Tidus and Baralai we said sorry and bye!"  
"Alright, see you sometime! Bye Rikku!" she said smiling and waving.  
"Buh-bye Yunie!" Rikku said waving back and shutting off the commsphere.  
Rikku put the commsphere down and turning back to Gippal, sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. "So, Gippal. You ready to go?"  
"Cid's girl?" Gippal said not looking at Rikku but everywhere else in the room. "Do you remember what happened last night?"  
"Yeah, of course," Rikku said nervously. "And my name's Rikku," she muttered under her breath.  
"And?" Gippal asked prodding Rikku, trying to get her to start the conversation.  
"And what?" Rikku said feigning stupidity.  
"And, what do you think we should do?" he asked laying back down and staring at the ceiling.  
"I don't know," Rikku said also avoiding eye contact.  
"Well..." Gippal said obviously trying to think of some way to jump- start this conversation. "How do you feel about me?"  
"Like I tried to tell you last night before you kissed me. I don't know," Rikku said plainly and with distinction yet lacking any sort of emotion except perhaps confusion.  
"Rikku," Gippal said getting out from under the covers and moving so that he was sitting next to Rikku on the end of the bed.  
"Gippal," Rikku said holding out a hand to cut off anything he was about to say. She raised her face so that she could look Gippal in the eyes. "Before you say anything else...I want to know exactly how you feel about me. Exactly."  
Gippal sighed and looked at Rikku. "Well, I think you're a bratty little girl who always gets her way, is great with machina, and is much too happy for her own good," he said receiving dagger-filled glares for the first part, happiness and thanks for the compliment, and confusion at the last part. "But for some reason, Rikku, I like all of that about you. With anyone else it would be unbearable and annoying as hell. With you it works."  
"Gippal," Rikku said smiling once again. "That's not what I meant. I mean, do you like me? Do you hate me? Do you love me?"  
"Okay...in order. Yes, of course I like you. If I didn't like you I wouldn't put up with you. You are a great friend. I could never hate you. It's just too hard to hate someone who's always so happy. And I would prefer not to answer that last question. I mean, I just don't know how I feel about you in that way." Gippal had said all of this in a great rush.  
"So, what should we do, now?" Rikku asked with a mix of anxiousness and nervousness.  
"Wait a minute!" Gippal protested. "I told you how I felt. Now you have to tell me how you feel!"  
"What?! Why?!" Rikku said trying desperately to think of a way to get out of answering his questions.  
"Because, that's how it works," Gippal explained as if this were the most obvious thing in Spira.  
"Oh fine," Rikku said giving in. She thought for a moment. "Alright, I think that you're an obnoxious, stubborn, self-absorbed jerk. But, I still like you despite and maybe because of that. I know I like you but I don't know if I love you. I mean, I don't think I love you but I might like you in that direction. GRRR!" she growled at herself. "I just don't know," she said sighing and looking down.  
Gippal smirked and stood up. "Alright, let's go."  
  
"Wait!" Rikku said confused beyond all measure. "I thought we were going to figure out what to do! I mean, you're the one that wanted to talk about it. What're we going to do?"  
"Well," Gippal said reaching behind his head and scratching his neck. "I guess we'll just play it by ear. If we end up together, great! If we end up kissing again, even better! If we don't end up together, it wasn't meant to be." He paused holding out a hand for Rikku. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good!" Rikku said pulling herself to her feet and skipping out the door.  
  
A/N: This is not a major chapter but it was long enough when I finally got this first part done that I decided to go ahead and give you what would've been the first part of chapter 4 but now the second part will just be chapter 5. I am already started on chap 5 but just barely. Any thoughts/ideas? Review them to me! (or email) 


	6. Learning, Cheating, Stealing

Here are my review replies! o-o (it won't let me make the carrot-thing above the six- so i'm doing this)

Ed Black: No way! I would never want Leblanc as a pet. Although I bet she would be amusing for a while. I dunno about that las part although it's possible

kingleby: I'm glad you like Leblanc. I had fun writing her. Oh and sorry but things get a little harder for them in this chappie. Hope you still like it.

Letselina: Happy Birthday! Have a cookie and another chappie! Okay now, down to business. The last chapter was a sort of filler. I needed to get them from he party back to Djose. Sorry if it wasn't very good. I'll admit I'm taking much to long to get into the problem. I mean this is the fifth chapter. But, for lack of problems and plots earlier I've generously given you two problems in this chappie! Hope you enjoy!

xpunky-galx: I love leblanc in this chappie. Normally she just annoys me. Thankyou for pumping me up! Huggles for you!

Disclaimer: I own very little. Not the characters, not their backgrounds, not names, not anything except for the plot (yes, you get a plot in this chapter) and Ishka (small meaningless character for now. I haven't decided if she'll become important later but I doubt it)

Al Bhed translations: (( translation here ))  
  
Chapter 5: Learning, Cheating, Stealing  
  
When Gippal and Rikku returned to Djose, Gippal went straight back to work. He had a meeting with Nhadala and some of the other higher-ranked diggers. Since Rikku wasn't needed in the meeting and since she couldn't do anything to the ancient machina without Gippal there, he gave her the afternoon off.  
  
But Rikku didn't take the time to relax or sleep. First, Rikku went to Gippal's office to use his commsphere to call Paine. She really needed to get one in her room. Luckily, the meeting Gippal had gone to was in one of the larger meeting rooms. So, she called Paine and apologized for leaving the wedding reception early. She explained about Leblanc but left out the kiss and the blackmail. Paine gave Rikku a look that said she knew Rikku wasn't telling the whole story. Paine knew Rikku didn't like Leblanc enough to just do something for her without a reason. But Rikku didn't elaborate, so they hung up.  
  
After sitting in Gippal's giant, black, leather office chair for a few minutes, Rikku decided to wander and figure out what else they did in the Machine Faction, besides figure out the purpose of some giant, old machina. So she walked out of Gippal's office and turned left down a dingy hallway lined with doors. She knew to the right were lodgings and to the left were workrooms. The first door she opened showed a room full of sweaty men repairing machina. So did all of the other rooms. Every time she opened the door, the men looked to her and smiled, winked, or waved. After about ten rooms of sweaty, horny men she came to another door. This time she barely opened it but instead of men, she found a bunch of giggling little kids.  
  
'Kids?' Rikku thought immensely confused. 'I didn't know Gippal let kids in the Machine Faction.'  
  
"Excuse me," a female voice whispered from behind her.  
  
Rikku pulled her head out of the doorway and spun around, looking as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. When she looked to find out who had been talking, she found a woman about two inches taller than Rikku with blonde shoulder-length hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a purple knee-length skirt, a light blue, long-sleeve shirt, and a long, loose, light-purple vest.  
  
"Hello," Rikku said kindly, grinning at the lady. She seemed only a year or so older than Rikku.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ishka...and you're Rikku, right?" she replied, quirking a dainty eyebrow at Rikku.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know who I am?" Rikku said surprised that someone, even an Al Bhed, recognized her.  
  
"Well, you're pretty famous in my class. Helping defeat Sin and Vegnagun. There are some girls in my class who are big fans of you," Ishka explained smiling widely at Rikku.  
  
"Class?" Rikku intoned. 'What could they be learning here?' she thought  
  
"Yeah, my class. But I'm kinda late," she said glancing at the watch on her wrist. "So...can you move?" Ishka giggled. Rikku blushed and jumped to the side. Ishka reached for the door and turned to Rikku. "It was nice meeting you," she said sincerely.  
  
"You too," Rikku said as Ishka walked into the room. Rikku turned away and began walking back down the hallway.  
  
"Rikkster!" she heard an all-too-familiar voice call after her. Rikku turned around and saw Gippal striding towards her. "What're you doing down here?" he asked looking to the door she had been standing in front of, a look of dawning comprehension cloaking his face.  
  
"Well, I was looking around peeking into rooms and I found a room full of little kids," Rikku explained raising an eyebrow at Gippal silently asking for an explanation.  
  
"Oh," Gippal said a blush creeping over his normally cool face. "So you've found out my little secret." He paused and Rikku waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. Instead, he changed the topic. "Come on," he said turning around and walking away from Rikku. "Let's get to work."  
  
"Wait!" Rikku said running up to Gippal and matching his stride. "Aren't you gonna tell me why those kids are here?"  
  
"Well," Gippal said, still determinedly walking down the hallway and trying to mask the embarrassment that coursed through his voice. He didn't like showing his softer sides. But he continued anyway, knowing Rikku would soon get it out of him. He decided instead of fighting her he could just give up and quit prolonging his agony. "Most of them are orphans. So they stay here and learn about machina and when they're old enough, they get a job here. Some of them have parents and this is like boarding school. And some of their parents work for me, here. Your dad pays for most of it. Didn't you know?"  
  
"No," Rikku said stopping as they reached the ancient machina. "Pops never talked to me about anything like money or work. He still treats me like his little girl."  
  
"Oh," Gippal said masking a smile that had crept over his face. So his nickname did apply. Maybe that's why she hated it so much. "So, are you ready to teach me this Vymmehk Point thingy?"  
  
"What? Oh, um...I guess," Rikku said taken aback. She quickly collected herself and strode over to the machina's foot, kneeling down. "Alright, come over here," she said waving Gippal over to join her. Gippal walked over and kneeled down next to Rikku. "This takes immense concentration and you have to completely clear your mind. Even when you figure out where the point is, you have to push it in exactly the right way or it won't work. First, I'm gonna teach you how to shape your hand. Do what I do."  
  
Rikku made a fist, stuck out her first finger, tucked her thumb under it, and curved her index finger. Gippal made a fist, stuck his index finger out straight, and curled his thumb under his other three fingers just to annoy Rikku. She sighed and grabbed his hand, forming it into the right position.  
  
"Now, be quiet," she said turning to look back at the machina. "I have to remember how to do this." Rikku stared at the metal plate in front of her, gently raking the surface with her gaze. After a minute of intense silence, Rikku smiled and took Gippal's hand in hers. She brought it over to a spot in the top left of the plate and pushed his index finger into it. Gippal gasped lightly as a slight shock raced along his body. Then the plate fell off with a clang on the concrete floor.  
  
"Is it supposed to feel like that?" Gippal asked looking anxiously at a smiling Rikku. Gippal was amazed that it had actually worked. Seeing it work for him was different then watching Rikku do it.  
  
"Yeah," she said confidently but her voice changed to one of concern as she continued. "That is, if you felt a shiver or shock run through your body."  
  
"Okay, so how do you know where to poke it?" Gippal said feeling much relieved.  
  
"Not poke," Rikku said teasingly in mock offense. "You press, never poke." Obviously Gippal didn't get the joke as he looked at Rikku as though she had lost her mind. Rikku burst out laughing and continued happily. "I don't know. For me, it's like that spot is calling to me," she said her voice turning dreamy. "Like it wants me to touch it."  
  
Gippal raised an eyebrow at Rikku. "Would you like to be left alone with the machina?" he teased.  
  
Rikku snorted at Gippal. "Just try it. Concentrate on just the plate, not the whole machina. Scan it and wait 'til you feel a sort of tug to one spot. Then try pushing it how I showed you."  
  
Gippal scowled but became quiet, staring at the plate, concentrating very hard. While Rikku looked at it pleasantly as if it were her friend, Gippal glared as though it had stolen his girlfriend. After about five minutes, Gippal gave up.  
  
"I don't feel anything. Not a tug or a pull or even an itch," he complained.  
  
"You're thinking too much, trying too hard. Quit pressuring yourself so much," she said calmly.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to stop thinking. Besides, it's important that I learn how to do this," Gippal explained leering at Rikku.  
  
"So, what'll make you stop thinking and stop worrying?" Rikku asked cheekily.  
  
"I dunno," he said seriously, leaning back on his elbows and looking up to the ceiling. "Sometimes, if someone really surprises me, my mind will go blank for a bit."  
  
"Hmm," Rikku said pondering that sentence, eyes sparking with mischief. Before Gippal realized what she was up to, Rikku had leaned over him and kissed him full on the lips. Gippal's eyes widened as Rikku drew back slowly, unwillingly. All rational thought flew from his mind as he turned to her smirking face. "Alright," she said, quite proud of herself for having such an effect on Gippal. "Try it now."  
  
Gippal sat up, mind still blank and concentrated on the plate. He scanned it and near the middle he felt a small tug in his brain. He molded his hand into the proper position and pushed the spot that called to him. He felt a stronger jolt than before run through his veins and his thoughts slowly came back to him. The clank of the metal on the floor shook him from his daze.  
  
Rikku squealed and jumped to her feet dancing around. "Yes! You did it. Woot! I am such a good teacher."  
  
This, more than anything, brought Gippal back to Spira. "Oh yeah," he said disgruntled. "It was all you. I did nothing," he said the sarcasm dripping from his every word. Rikku noticed and scowled at him.  
  
"Alright," she said indifferently. "So you did it, but you couldn't have done it without my help."  
  
"Your help? Is that what you call it?" Gippal scoffed standing and stepping close to Rikku so that her body was only inches from his. He looked down into her astonished face and half-grinned, half-smirked. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you Cid's girl?" Rikku scowled at him and tried to step away but Gippal wrapped his arms around her waist, preventing her escape. Rikku gasped as shivers ran up and down her spine. Gippal lowered his face to hers and whispered, "Now, why don't you give me a real kiss?" His breath tickled her lips and she lifted up slightly. Her lips had barely brushed his when a knock resounded through the room. Gippal quickly dropped his arms from Rikku's waist as she hopped away from him. Both were blushing scarlet.  
  
"Come in," Gippal said sounding guilty.  
  
Nhadala marched into the room and over to Gippal. "Gippal," she said in a business-like tone. "I need the reports on the other diggers that were in the meeting this morning. I also need you to explain your ideas again so I can record them and relay them to the others."  
  
Gippal sighed and turned to Rikku. "Will you go to my room and get the reports?" Gippal asked in a pleading voice. "They should be in a box. I'm not exactly sure which box, but they're in there."  
  
Rikku looked at him scowling. She knew she would do it, she just wanted to tease him about it first. "Why should I?" Rikku said sarcastically. "Just because I'm your assistant, doesn't mean I'm your slave."  
  
"Rikku, I know that!" Gippal replied obviously not picking up on the sarcasm. "It's just, I need to talk to Nhadala and it would be faster if you went to get them."  
  
"Alright Gippal," Rikku said in mock annoyance. "I'll go."  
  
"Thanks, Cid's girl," Gippal said throwing in his own bit of teasing.  
  
Rikku walked away turning around only once to look at Gippal and scowl.  
  
=========================================  
  
Rikku walked into the room, jaw dropping. The room such a mess. There were socks, shirts, and even boxers strewn all over the room. There was even a light blue, checked shirt draped over a green, copper-rimmed lamp. On the floor and dresser were spare machina parts and tools. It was as if he never stopped working. His bed was covered in more clothes and machina parts. 'Gippal obviously isn't very organized,' she thought as she looked at the far-right corner of his room. About thirty boxes of all shapes and sizes hid it.  
  
Rikku picked her way across the clothing, machina, and tool strewn floor towards the pile of boxes. She began to go through them one by one. They were filled with everything from blitzball statistics to old toys. After about ten, she opened that was full of pictures. The first picture was of Gippal (without the eye patch) and Rikku standing outside in the Bikanel Desert. As usual, he was annoying Rikku, this time by messing up her hair. He was laughing and she was smacking him, scowling. Gippal being one year older than her had started digging a year ago but that day was Rikku's first and Gippal had wanted to commemorate it. So he had stopped a random digger and had him take a picture of the two.  
  
Rikku took the box and walked to Gippal's bed sitting down. The next picture was of Gippal and Rikku again. This time, however, Gippal had an eye-patch. He was sitting on a bed in the infirmary and Rikku was sitting next to the bed in a chair. She was looking guilty and he was smirking.  
  
That was the day Gippal had lost his eye. Rikku had been fixing a machina but she accidentally crossed a couple wires. The result was that instead of squirting Gippal with water, the machina had shot him. But it was a strange bullet; the bullet made a miniscule explosion when it hit his eye instead of continuing into his brain. After disassembling the machina in record time to keep it from shooting anyone else, she rushed over to Gippal dropping to her knees. When she saw the blood pouring from one of his eyes, she screamed and people came running. Cid had been issuing orders to the older Al Bhed as they worked on a larger machina. But when he heard his little girl scream he dropped everything and came running. When he reached her he was surprised to find that she wasn't the one hurt. Gippal was lying unconscious on the ground with a bloody eye. After a second to let the shock settle in, he scooped up Gippal's twelve-year-old body and ran to the infirmary.  
  
Rikku waited outside as they cleaned and bandaged Gippal's wound. Her father came out and told her she was allowed to go in. She rushed in and, on seeing Gippal's bandaged head she burst out crying. Gippal woke up and blinked his one eye. She ran over to the bed and flung herself onto him hugging Gippal for all she was worth. Gippal was very surprised but he hugged her back as she begged, in a choked voice interrupted by shuddering breaths, for forgiveness. He forgave her right away saying that he was fine and it didn't matter. She got off him and sat on the chair, wiping her eyes. After a substantial amount of teasing, to make Rikku feel better, Gippal had asked Rikku to be his girlfriend. She had been his girlfriend ever since then until he left for the Crimson Squad. Now that she thought back on it, she realized that incident was probably why Rikku had worked so hard to master machina. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her or any other machina. She had sworn to herself that Gippal would be the last person to ever be hurt because of her carelessness.  
  
Rikku blinked and wiped away the tears that had begun forming. She quickly moved on to the next picture but soon wished she hadn't. She sat motionless staring at the picture mouth agape. The picture showed two Al Bhed teens kissing. One was Gippal however the other was not Rikku. But Gippal was wearing an eye patch so Rikku and Gippal had been dating at the time. Rikku flipped over the picture hoping to find an explanation that would show Gippal's innocence.  
  
On the back, written in big, loopy, purple ink was:

Tayn Gippal,

E ryt vih mycd hekrd. Fa cruimt ku uid suna uvdah. Ev oui ajan fyhd du lrayd uh 'Cid's Girl' ykyeh, yc oui lymm ran, E'mm pa rybbo du ramb uid.

Muja,

Adrian

BC: Oui'na y kuut geccan! : p

(( Dear Gippal,

I had fun last night. We should go out more often. If you ever want to cheat on 'Cid's Girl' again, as you call her, I'll be happy to help out.

Love,

Adrian

PS: You're a good kisser! : p ))

As Rikku flipped the picture over again, tears forming in her eyes, the door to the hallway opened.  
  
"Rikku, what's taking so long? We've been waiting for like, ten minutes," Gippal said in an annoyed voice stepping into the room and closing the door.  
  
Rikku looked up, tearing her eyes from the picture to settle on Gippal's face. She held up the picture and stood, walking over to Gippal.  
  
"What's this?" she said her voice radiating pain and confusion.  
  
Gippal stood erect looking at the ground bracing himself for the temper tantrum he knew was about to come. But it didn't. He looked up at Rikku seeing silent tears gliding down her face. Her hands were clenched, one crushing the picture, her teeth gritted, and she was shaking slightly. But the shakes weren't caused by anger. They were caused by the pain and resentment that filled her eyes, caused by the shuddering breaths she took as she willed herself to stop crying.  
  
"Rikku," Gippal said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Gippal," Rikku interrupted him in a choked voice. "Don't. I don't want to hear excuses. It happened. There's nothing I can do about it. Yelling and screaming at you won't change what you did." Her voice was steady but tears still coursed down her unusually sad face. Her voice lacked the giddiness and joy it usually held. But it also lacked the pain and anger and hurt that were covering her face and spilling from her eyes. "I just want to know why. Why did you want her more than me? Or did you not realize that you'd lose me if I had found out?"  
  
Gippal slumped, feeling worse than he would have if she had just yelled at him. He hadn't thought about that. He hadn't thought he would get caught. He was just so frustrated with her at the time. He had wanted more than the fighting and teasing he got with Rikku. He wanted something else. Someone to kiss and hold. Not someone to play with.  
  
"Rikku, I needed more than a friend and that's all you were at the time. I just happened to call you my girlfriend," he said scratching his neck and turning to look into her bright, swirling, tear-filled orbs. Those eyes had always been trouble with his heart. They hurt him, loved him, made fun of him, and wanted him. Right now they were killing him with all the pain that was coming from them. "I wanted someone to fall in love with. And at that point, you just weren't it."  
  
Rikku gulped back a sob and looked into his eyes. "Fine," she said sadly. "I forgive you. I forgive you for lying, I forgive you for not telling me, I forgive you for hiding it, and I even forgive you for cheating." Rikku paused and looked away from Gippal. "But, I don't forgive you for hurting me. Do you remember, when my mother left what you said to me? You said that if you could, you would never let anyone hurt me again." She turned her eyes back to Gippal's and continued. "You promised. I thought that promise included you." Rikku broke down at this last sentence, her voice breaking. She covered her face and sunk to her knees sobbing quietly.  
  
"Rikku," Gippal said reaching out to her. But for the second time that day, he was interrupted. This time, however, it wasn't by Rikku but by a digger who burst into the room panting. Rikku stood up quickly, her back to the digger wiping her eyes.  
  
"Cen," the digger said urgently clutching a stitch in his side. "Cen #pant# cusaputo'c cdumah #wheeze# dra sasuno vnus dra yhleahd machina." (( Sir. Sir somebody's stolen the memory from the ancient machina. ))  
  
Gippal turned from Rikku to the digger eyes filled with surprise.  
  
"Fryd?! Fryttoy sayh cdumah?" Gippal said with a hint of malice and disbelief. (( What?! Whaddya mean stolen? ))  
  
"Dra sasuno ryc paah cdumah. Huputo fyc fydlrehk dra machina, cu fa'ja hu etay fru tet ed," the digger explained. (( The memory has been stolen. Nobody was watching the machina, so we've no idea who did it." ))  
  
"Alright, I'll go check it out," Gippal said striding towards the door. His steps and stomps showed how furious he was. He stopped and turned around searching the boxes for the reports. 'How could this happen? What the hell had the 'guards' been doing? Obviously not what they were hired to.' He found the reports and walked back to the door. But he stopped as he heard a small voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Gippal?" Rikku said meekly, eyes and cheeks still red from crying. "I still need to talk to you."  
  
Gippal spun on his heels and glared at Rikku. "Rikku! We have bigger problems right now. A stolen memory is a much bigger issue right now than dealing with some dumb relationship."  
  
Rikku's jaw dropped as she stepped back. It was as if Gippal had just smacked her. She felt stung and surprised.  
  
"Some dumb relationship?" she said astonished, face still streaked with tears, more pain and resentment flooding through her veins. Gippal turned to her, eyes wide as he realized what he had said. Rikku's mood swung from pain and hurt to anger and resentment.  
  
"Rikku, I..." he started but was cut off.  
  
"Is that all I am to you?" she said angrily eyes connecting with his, revealing how much pain he had caused with those three little words. "Just a fling that means nothing next to your precious machina?" Rikku sounded hurt and mad. "Fine," she said. "If that's all I am to you, then it's over. I don't know why we even tried. Obviously I was just another of the many girls I keep hearing about. We're over, Gippal." Rikku turned from him and broke into a run. She ran out of his room, pushing past him and the digger.  
  
"Rikku!" Gippal shouted reaching out to grab empty air.  
  
"Cen?" he heard the digger say uneasily. Gippal let his arm fall back to his side. He could deal with Rikku later. Right now, he needed to figure out how to find whoever took the ancient machina's memory. So he turned back to the digger. (( Sir? ))  
  
"Ymneknd, kad pylg du fung. E'mm taym fedr drec," Gippal said walking out of the room. (( Alright, get back to work. I'll deal with this. ))  
  
The End!  
  
Well, for now. Don't worry, I'll continue to update. I'm not stopping here. 

Okay, so I hope you all liked this one. Drama, romance, mystery, annoyance, and fluff! Be happy and review! o-o


	7. Problems

punkygal- thanks! I hope you like this one too although it was supposed to be longer. Sorry.

kingleby- yeah I know. Although there are many guys like that. My brothers are classic examples

Master Thief- I know, I know. But if it didn't have problems then it would be a bit pointless. They will end up together at the end I promise. Probly before then actually. But yeah I feel your pain. I adore this couple and I made them fight. Bad author, bad

Gippal nd Rikku x3- ah! I was wondering who would bring this up. Yes the infamous mystery. Who dun it? Well actually you haven't met him/her yet. Sorry. Although I think I introduce some potential baddies. Mwah-ha-ha you shall never know! (well, at least not yet)(heck, I haven't even decided who's bad yet although I have an idea)

Jaime- depressing? That makes me very sad. Now I'm depressed. whimpers and hides under desk me no likey

Ed Black-oooo O-o good review. I feel powerful now. (I have very jumpy moods I go from sad to happy like that and vice versa although I do hold grudges very long) sorry tmi hahaha! I am so dumb. Back to the review. Oh yeah! Love taps and tact! Absolutely! You read me like a book. I am big fan of fluff and Rikku might have to enforce a bit of it. Woo-hoo! -

dragonmaster- oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hit so close to home. But at least that means it's believable. Oh and thanks for da praise. You can have huggles!

Sweet Angel Taisha- of course they have to be together! It's fate! I don't think Gippal knows what a jerk he was quite yet. He seems to realize he's done something wrong at least. Thankies!

Letselina- well...actually I wasn't gonna explain that yet but oh well, it's kinda like what makes it run. Your computer has memory and if it didn't you couldn't have your OS (operating system-windows, apple, etc.) or any other programs(solitaire, word, internet, etc). Your computer would be a giant paperweight. (I know a bit about computers. I've been taking a class that consists only of fixing computers ever since 8th grade. I'm starting 12th. Yet I know very little. Hmm...fixing computers is obviously not my forte) The memory in the ancient machina also has a record of what it was used for, but you don't know that yet. (well, I guess you do now). Don't worry about it too much. Everything will unfold and make sense in due time.

dragonmaster- I'm so so so so sorry! Please forgive me. I bring offering of a new chappie! It's just I dunno I was planning on writing more in this chapter. Now I'm kinda sad. I really want to write more but I know if I do, it'll take like another week at least. (I start senior year in high school this Wednesday and I will be very busy with school work. I took hard classes. Stupid me.)

Disclaimer-(i almost forgot) I don't own much. Pretty much I own Tuik and Cyht and Jarne. All the OCs but pretty much nothing else. That belongs to someone else. Hmm... anyone care to guess? (I'm not really that stupid. i'm just being sarcastic)

Chapter 6: Problems

Gippal walked towards the entrance to the ancient machina's enclosure and spotted two Al Bheds standing guard in front of the door. He decided to interview them first as the inspection may take longer than their shift and he didn't want to have to find them later.

"What happened?" Gippal growled, angrily glaring at the two.

"Well, sir," the shorter of the two said nervously. "As it was around dinner time, three of the four guards went to the mess hall to get food. They were going to bring it back." To Gippal it sounded as if he were making excuses for the other guards. Gippal looked at the ground annoyed and noticed the guard had his hands clenched, wearing blue gloves with three white stars on the back. When the guard realized what Gippal was looking at, he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued. "Apparently, while they were gone, someone came, shot the left-behind guard, and vandalized the ancient machina." His tone sounded urgent but rehearsed.

'It's like he thought what to say before I came,' Gippal thought. 'Well, I guess I am pretty intimidating. I mean, I wouldn't want to come across me in a situation like this unprepared.' He paused in his thoughts. 'Maybe I'm just paranoid.'

Gippal shook his head slightly trying to knock himself back to reality but also trying to look disappointed. He thought back on what he had just heard. Gippal cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'vandalized'?"

"Well, sir," the second guard said as Gippal turned to him. "We're not exactly sure. Apparently, when the other guards came back and saw his bloodied body, one went to get the medic, one went to get you, and the other went inside. Sadly, however, the culprit wasn't finished doing whatever he was doing. He shot the guard and ran. We think he was trying to steal the machina but didn't have enough time." This guard seemed somewhat more genuine. He was babbling and stuttering and seemed completely flipped-out.

"How are the two who got shot?" Gippal asked concernedly, peering at the bloodstained doorway.

"Both are critical. But from what I've heard, the medic is almost positive that they'll pull through," the first guard said off-handedly.

"Good. What're your names?" Gippal asked. "In case Nhadala makes me file a report, I need to know who I got the information from," he explained.

"I'm Tuik," the first guard said and nodding to the other, he added, "That's Cyht."

(A/N: Pronounced too-ick and sight. I don't know how it's actually pronounced, but this is how I say it. )

"Okay. Has anyone been in the, since?" Gippal asked nodding towards the entrance to the shelter.

"Only the medic, sir," Cyht said.

"Good. Are you on duty now?" he asked, and after seeing the two nod, he continued. "Don't let anyone else in. If they absolutely must talk to me, knock first and I'll come out here." Gippal turned to walk into the building but paused and turned back to Cyht and Tuik. "Do you know who came to get me?"

"That was Knyo," Cyht said.

"Thanks," Gippal said turning and striding into the building. "I'll have to talk to him later."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Rikku's Room

Rikku sat on her bed clutching a chocobo plushie. Her tears had finally stopped after about twenty minutes of sobbing. She didn't know why his words hurt so much, but right then she didn't care why. The fact was Gippal had hurt her again. All throughout the tears her mind had been running in circles.

'I didn't mean I had to talk to him right that minute. He didn't have to get so mad. But what he said...that hurt. I understand that the Machine Faction is important to him but...oh I dunno. Maybe I thought I...should be _more_ important. I mean if he loved me before, doesn't that mean he's beginning to love me again? Shouldn't love be more important than work? But, if he loved me before, why'd he cheat on me? Stupid pictures! Why'd I have to find them? That's what started this whole thing."

After a bit of dwelling, Rikku drifted into an uneasy sleep. Her dreams were plagued with visions of Gippal and, even while asleep, she cried. Hours later, Rikku woke sobbing and gasping for breath. The last dream had been of Gippal, face down in the sand. His gun was feet from him and a patch of blood on his back was expanding as life slipped away from him. She had run to him and doused him in Phoenix Down's and Hi-Potions. But he continued to die. Right before she had felt the last bit of life slip from him, she had woken up.

After catching her breath and wiping the tears from her face, Rikku glanced around the room. Her eyes were drawn to the clock as her stomach growled loudly. It was almost midnight. And, as much as Rikku didn't want to leave her room, she knew that she must eat. Crying so much really wears one down and she needed food to keep up her strength. So, Rikku got out of bed, wiped her eyes, checked her reflection, and headed to the mess hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back with Gippal in the Ancient Machina's Shelter

As Gippal walked into the room, two things immediately caught his eye. One was the pool of blood on the floor about ten feet inside the doorway. The second was the machina itself. The panels covering it's chest had been taken off. Gippal was astonished.

'Either Shinra, Cid, or Rikku did this, or someone else figured out how to get them damn things off,' Gippal thought perplexedly. 'I'm guessing it's the latter.'

After climbing onto a lift of sorts and settling it in front of the chest, Gippal began to examine the machina. An hour later Gippal was getting annoyed. Going over the wiring inch by inch and not finding anything was making him crazy. But this is what he did for a living. He was about to give up, when he ran across something different then the mess of wires and circuit boards.

A vine of wires was cut and behind it was a blank spot about six inches wide two inches deep and ten inches tall. As everything else was within an inch of the thing next to it, this looked odd to Gippal. As Gippal pushed back the wires to look closer, he spotted a piece of folded paper. It seemed to be a diagram of the machina. It was immensely complex and tiny. Also, it was written in a language that was neither Al Bhed nor Spiran.

(A/N: What is the other language called? Sorry, pointless interruption. Please continue )

Gippal sat down and studied the paper harshly. It was tiny and what Gippal really needed was a magnifying glass.

'Too bad I lost mine,' he thought. 'I'm sure it's in my office somewhere but I don't have time to look for it. I could get Rikku to...not that she would. I guess she's really mad at me this time. But I can't think about that right now. I need to concentrate.'

But Gippal couldn't get back on track. Once Rikku had entered his mind, everything else had flown out. His mind dwelled on her for about ten minutes before he decided that continuing was pointless for the time being.

Gippal stood up, folding the diagram and stuffing it into his back pocket. He got off the lift and walked to the foot of the machina, wondering how to put the plate back on. Instead of trying he left and walked to his office, not noticing the diggers who greeted him in the hallway. He was thinking about how to get Rikku back on speaking terms with him. He needed her to teach him how to put the covers back on.

Gippal sat at his desk, throwing the diagram on top of the piles of paper covering the top of his desk. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and settling his face in his hands and sighed.

'Today is not going well,' he thought sourly. Gippal's stomach growled loudly and he pulled one arm up in front of his face, squinting at his watch. I was already past midnight and he hadn't eaten since the night before. Gippal sighed, stood and stretched, and walked out the door towards the mess hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Mess Hall

There were only three other people in the mess hall when Rikku walked in, and they all looked dirty and sleepy. Dinner had ended hours ago but the kitchen was open all night due to the fact that Gippal understood how it felt to get wrapped up in something, miss dinner, and not be able to get food. It sucked. Rikku grabbed a plum and a piece of chocolate-chip cake from the snack bar and sat at a table in the corner of the room facing the wall. Her face was still a bit puffy and she didn't want anyone to see her.

Gippal walked into the mess hall about ten minutes after Rikku. He strode over to the night-cook. Although there was a snack bar with small stuff like fruits, veggies, and cookies, one could also get the night cook to make something if they were really hungry.

"Hey Jarne," he greeted the cook, nodding at him. "Can you get me some dinner?"

"Working late again Gippal?" the cook asked, chuckling. "Anything in particular?"

"Are you asking about food or work?"

"Both," Jarne answered jovially.

"Ancient machina and I don't care, so long as I get some food," Gippal answered sounding slightly sleepy and very surly.

"Sure thing. Have a seat, I'll bring it to ya," Jarne said recognizing the weariness in his young leader's eyes that even Gippal didn't realize.

"Thanks Jarne," Gippal said turning away to see if there was anyone he wanted to sit with. He recognized two young workers he had recently hired, an old guard, and a certain blonde princess. Gippal sighed wondering if it was worth the risk to sit by her. He had really wanted to talk to her in private. He didn't want to make a scene but he did want to talk to her.

As Gippal was fighting his inner battle, Rikku stood up and turned around to head for the trashcan. But as soon as she saw Gippal, Rikku stopped short. Her eyes widened and she backed into a chair. The impact seemed to knock her back to reality. Rikku turned on her heels and hurried to the nearest exit.

Gippal was about to head after her when Jarne walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate of eggs and pancakes.

"Gippal! Foods done."

"Oh," Gippal said reluctantly turning away from the doorway to look at Jarne. "Thanks."

Gippal turned to the nearest table and sat down. Jarne joined him and he ate while informing Jarne off the theft. He asked Jarne to keep an ear out but not to spread the word.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(A/N: Sorry, but I must vent and tell you what's taking me so long. Here we go. (If you want to skip this part, it's okay I won't know! - I just like to think people hear me.) Alrighty so I usually take a one-day break before I begin writing the next chappie. I wrote everything above in about two sittings. I write on loose-leaf paper so I can write while lying on my nice comfy waterbed. I write the bare bones of the script and it's very messy. Bare bones means main point of the story only. Like Ex. The first paragraph was originally: "Gippal walked up to a couple of guards outside the building the ancient machina was in." I also usually leave out all thoughts unless important and things are much less complex. Ex. Rikku's dream was originally "Gippal had left her for Crimson Squad but this time he didn't come back." Much different. Anyway, that wasn't what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to tell you why it's taking me so long. Well, I have problems writing the next part. In fact, I'm still not done. Usually I write the complete chapter then type it. (then I add thankies and disclaimer). But I figured, since I'm having such a hard time writing the next part, maybe I'd type out and fill the part I already have written and maybe that'll make me inspired. It's kinda working and by the time you read this, I will hopefully be happy with what I got from this. )

- Sorry!

O-o I wrote a lot! I hope you didn't suffer through all that!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rikku sat outside Djose on a stone bench carved with flowers and gears.

'Such a strange combination,' Rikku thought running her fingers over the portable commsphere she was holding. You couldn't see the person you were talking to with the portable commsphere but it was useful for talking, and that's what Rikku needed. To talk to someone other than Gippal. That was why she was outside. She didn't figure Gippal would look for her outside the temple.

Rikku dialed and waited. After around ten seconds, she heard a familiar, comforting voice.

"Hello, Yuna speaking," her calm voice rang out.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku squealed. "Betcha know who I am!"

"Do I?" Yuna teased. "Hmm, voice doesn't ring a bell." Rikku growled her disapproval of the joke and Yuna giggled. "I'm just teasing! Of course I know you, Rikku. You're my cuzzie!"

"Good! Anyway Yunie. So...how have you and Tidus been?" Rikku asked off-handedly.

"Rikku, skip the small talk and just tell me what's wrong," Yuna said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Rikku said surprised and a bit put-off. She pouted.

"Yuna that was a bit harsh," she heard a voice in the background say.

"Sorry," Yuna mumbled.

"Is that Tidus?" Rikku asked excitedly. "Tell him I say hi."

"Rikku," Yuna said more gently. "You're getting off the subject. Now, what's wrong?"

"Fine," Rikku said giving in. "Here goes."

So Rikku explained everything. From dancing to kissing, from the hotel and talking to his room and the pictures, and finally culminating in the machina that seemed more important that Rikku. Through all of it, Yuna listened intently adding a "Mm-hm" or "Yeah" every once in a while.

A/N: (I seem to have a lot of these this chapter) Sorry for the cop-out but I figured you all should already know what happened and you don't want to listen to it again. I mean, you're very welcome to read it again if you've forgotten any of it. It's all still there. -

Rikku finally ended her long-winded explanation with, "So I dunno what to do now Yunie. Can you help me?" In response, Yuna sat silently for a bit, Rikku waiting quietly but impatiently.

"Well, first off you have to try and understand Gippal. What he did, cheating on you, is in the far past. There's nothing he or you can do about it. As for him getting so mad at you, well...I, um," Yuna cut off thinking.

Rikku continued for her. "I guess the Machine Faction is his life. I mean it's not like he's ever had a serious girlfriend before. He's probably so used to putting work first, that he doesn't know any other way," Rikku said sadly.

"Wow, Rikku," Yuna said amazed. "See, you don't need my help. You know how to figure out your own problems now.

"Yeah, I guess," Rikku replied without conviction. "Thanks Yunie. I'll try to understand him. Bye."

"Bye!" And with that they both hung up.

A/N: Time for a break from typing. I have to go write the rest but considering it's like 2am I might not be able to get much done tonight so you have at least one more day to wait. Sorry! - Or I guess I could end it here. It's four pages in 10pt font. That's okay although there's like a whole nother page in chapter five. Oh well, you all wanted more. Here you go.

I've decided this is the end. Sorry it took so long. I don't particularly like what this chapter gets done, which is nothing. Nothing is resolved, not much really happens except you find out a little bit more about the robbery. Oh well, as I've said many times already, I actually planned to make this longer. I HATE that I'm being lazy! GRRR!!!! Oh well, at least this means I can go to sleep. (I feel zombie-ish. Largo would shoot me down in a second. Sorry. I've been reading Mega Tokyo. If you haven't read it, I strongly recommend it. www. megatokyo .com

Oh, and before I forget, I have a couple questions. do any of you cosplay? and what's your favorite part or chappie so far?

My fav part is the song. I guess it's a little angsty but isn't all great love? I mean in the 'greatest love story ever written' (Romeo and Juliet) both lovers die. Besides I loved writing it. I like the fluffy kiss but whenever I go back and read it, I blush and think 'oh my gosh how did I write that?' It's just totally not me.

Thanks. I'm sleepy! Bye!


	8. A Tough Decision

Master Thief: thank you! I love that people like my fic!

xpunky-galx: I'm sooo happy that you loved it! And I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. But class takes up a lot of time and I've been sick and I'm rarely ever home on the weekends so... sorry.

kingleby: Oh! It makes me so very, very happy that you like the kiss. Believe it or not that's the first time I've ever written a kiss. But I read kisses and knew what I liked and what I didn't. I didn't want to resolve everything too quickly because that's just so unrealistic. And this time I'm not sleepy so there's like no annoying author notes.

Angel Taisha: It's good to know that I'm not the only one. My friend who also writes, Ed Black, writes almost everything on the computer. It's good to know people don't think I'm lazy. I want to get to the good parts just as much as my readers. I mean, I look forward to the next chapter just as much as the rest of you. I want to know what happens next. (Thanks for a great review!)

Gippal nd Rikku x3: I'm sorry about the A/N but when I'm sleepy I tend to blabber on and on so...hm. Oh well. I'd never forget about this fic, it's really important to me. I love writing it. I don't think it'll end too soon. I mean they haven't even figured anything out about the theft (but next chapter (I think) they do). I haven't started the next chapter yet, so... it might be awhile.

dragonmaster: oh thanks! (I love cookies!) cosplay is fun! I'm glad you love my story so much! Thank you! (I would give you something too but all I have is sinus medicine)

Ed Black: Yeah, lots of people think Gippal's kind of a dummy. But it really isn't all his fault. I mean think about it (after you read this next chapter think about it some more) think, think, think (sorry I'm rambling) !!You know I don't have a chocobo plushie!!

Torii: you never know (although considering I'm a pretty happy-go-lucky, glass-half-full kinda person you can guess at the Rikku/Gippal thing) and of course I'll continue

dragonmaster: again? I love having power! It's awesome. Although I feel your pain. The problem is that I spend more time reading other great stories than actually writing.

dragonmaster: my, aren't you persistent? Of course I didn't forget! I'm just being slow. I'm sorry (big, puppy-dog eyes) ps. Funny review

Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's and they are Al Bheds (at least they appear to be Mwah ha ha) and that I don't own. Nor the original story behind my story or any other characters. (well, you all should know what isn't mine)

Dedication: I usually don't dedicate but there is one who bugged me until I felt bad enough to finish writing this chappie. My 3-time reviewer for chappie 6 (drumroll please) dragonmaster!!!!! Lucky you!

Chapter 7: Sleepy

After Rikku hung up with Yuna, she headed back towards the entrance to Djose so she could put back the commsphere. When she reached the gigantic doors, she pushed them open but jumped back as she heard a thunk and a cry of pain. Rikku's hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock.

As she stood frozen, the front door opened slowly and a dark figure stepped from behind it. As the figure stepped into the dim light of the courtyard, Rikku recognized it. It was Gippal, clutching the right side of his forehead.

"That hurt, y'know," he informed her slightly wincing from the headache that was forming above the wound.

Rikku smiled guiltily and spoke. "I'm sorry," she said softly and sincerely. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm as okay as I can be considering I just got smacked upside the head with a door," Gippal said grinning trying to make Rikku feel less guilty. Besides, it was kind of his fault since he had been leaning against that door for quite a while listening in on Rikku's conversation. Every word had made him feel worse until the end, when Rikku stuck up for him. But that in some way also made him feel terrible. Why was Rikku sticking up for him after all he had done? He didn't deserve someone like her.

Rikku hit him lightly on the arm that wasn't clutching his forehead. "I said I was sorry!" she said grinning a little less guiltily. "C'mere," Rikku said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the stone bench she had been sitting on. She pushed him down onto the bench so that he was sitting with Rikku in front of him. Gippal let his hand fall to his side. Rikku brushed his hair away from where she had hit him and examined the wound.

"You're bleeding," she told him worriedly as a trickle of blood began to seep from the cut.

"Am I?" Gippal asked off-handedly not really paying attention. He was thinking, 'Why does she want me? I don't deserve her. Not after all I've done to her. I just don't understand. I dunno what to do. I mean...ugh, what am I gonna do?' But Gippal's brain shut down as his heart took over.

Rikku didn't respond as she pulled off her blue bandana to wipe off the blood. As Rikku lifted the scarf to attempt cleaning the now bruising cut, Gippal lifted both of his arms and pulled Rikku into him. In surprise, Rikku dropped her scarf and stood numbly as Gippal clung to her, burrowing his face into her neck and the hair that had fallen down with the absence of the scarf. Rikku wasn't aware of raising her arms to return the embrace but when she realized she had, she collapsed into Gippal's embrace burying her face in his chest.

An Al Bhed guard walked into the courtyard in front of Djose Temple and stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized the couple clinging to each other on the bench to the side of the entrance. He tried to walk by unnoticed but to his dismay he was caught skirting the edge of the dark courtyard.

Rikku pulled out of Gippal's grip as he called out into the dark. "Stop!" The guard halted in his tracks and slowly turned towards his leader eyes glued to the ground.

"Sir," he said blushing. "Sorry sir. I just got off duty and was on my way inside to go to bed. If it's alright with you, I'll be going now." He began heading for the door but as he passed under the only light hanging overhead, Gippal recognized him.

"Hey, wait!" Gippal said reaching out a hand as he stood as if to stop the dark figure. "Aren't you Knyo?"

The guard turned back to Gippal, eyes still not straying from the ground. "Um, yes sir, I am," he said much too nervously.

"Good. Come to my office tomorrow at 11. I need to get your story on the robbery," Gippal told him.

"Yes, sir," Knyo said turning on his heel and practically sprinting to the door.

After Gippal saw the door close behind Knyo, looked down at Rikku smiling and scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "Is it just me, or do we always seem to get interrupted?"

Rikku considered this for a moment and nodded, sinking to sit down on the bench. "You know what? You're right!"

"Yeah, I know," Gippal replied smiling even wider and sitting next to Rikku. "I'm always right," he added cockily.

Rikku scowled and punched his arm lightly. "Crid ib! (Shut up!) You know what I mean! I mean," she paused rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "first it was Leblanc, then it was Nhadala, then Knyo, and now Knyo again."

"I think it's a conspiracy," Gippal said eyes on the ground as his eyes twinkled with the glee of teasing Rikku. But, instead of getting mad, Rikku just giggled. This caused Gippal to look up at her suddenly, surprised that she hadn't hit him. Gippal turned toward Rikku slightly and took her hands in his. "Rikku, I'm sorry."

Rikku frowned slightly and stood up withdrawing her hands from Gippal's. "That's right. I'm supposed to be mad at you." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked toward the entrance, intending on going to bed. It was after 2 a.m. and Rikku was getting sleepy.

Gippal let his head drop slightly before a new energy sprang into him. He stood up and jogged to catch up with Rikku. "You're not getting away this time," he said grabbing her around the waist and swinging her up over his shoulder.

Rikku, surprised at first didn't react right away. But after a second everything sunk in and she began kicking and screaming. "Put me down!" she screeched, banging her tiny fists on Gippal's back.

"Rikku! Crid ib!" Gippal replied in hushed but urgent tones as he walked towards the temple doors. "Someone's going to think I'm killing you or kidnapping you or something. I can't stand you being mad at me. Besides, if you continue being mad at me nothing is going to get done with the ancient machina or anything else.

Rikku quieted but her anger flared at the mention of the machina. 'Can he not forget about that thing for one stupid, little hour?' she thought bitterly. But other than her angry thoughts, she ignored the last comment.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?" she asked with a quiet huff of annoyance.

"We're going to my room," he replied much too casually for Rikku's liking.

"What!?" she yelled the sound of her voice echoing through the empty halls of Djose.

"Rikku," Gippal exclaimed in a whisper. "Be quiet. Some people are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," she whispered half-apologetic, half-sarcastic.

Gippal glowered lightly at Rikku. "Like I said," he continued, "we're going to my room because I rarely get bugged there and I don't know about you, but I'm sick of being interrupted.

"Fine," Rikku replied sulkily. "Now put me down." For a while Rikku had completely forgotten the fact that Gippal still had her slung over his shoulder until that moment.

"Aww, why?" Gippal asked teasingly, the jovial-ness leaking back into him. "Doesn't Cid's Girl want to be carried off by her knight in shining armor?"

"Not particularly," she said.

"Too bad," Gippal replied. "Because I'm quite enjoying this." Rikku growled and kicked out trying to free herself. But all she managed to do was unbalance herself so that Gippal almost dropped her on her butt. "Stop wiggling," he insisted as they finally reached his door.

He pulled out his keys with one hand, keeping the other around Rikku's waist. When he finally go the front door open, he tossed Rikku onto the black leather couch and sat down next to her. Rikku untangled herself, sat up, and glared at him. But after one glance, she immediately stopped glaring. Gippal had his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, slumped over, and showing a weakness that almost nobody got to see.

"Gippal," Rikku started, trailing off as she realized she didn't know what else to say. Instead, she just watched Gippal, feeling helpless and in desperate need of advice that even Yuna couldn't give her.

Gippal ran his hands from his face through his hair and to the back of his neck. Then, he leaned back and looked over to Rikku who's eyes shone with concern and confusion. Gippal's expression, for once, mirrored his real emotions: regret and stress.

"Rikku," he said after a few seconds of just looking at her. "What're we gonna do?"

"I dunno," she said, leaning into Gippal. His arm fell around her shoulders as her head rested on his shoulder. One part of her wanted to wipe away all of his problems and make him smile. The other part, however, felt betrayed and hurt and distrustful. Everything was just too mixed up. Rikku wrestled with herself for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "You decide," she told Gippal.

"What?" he asked, completely thrown.

"I'm sick of trying to figure it all out. I want you to make the decision this time. What do you care more about? Me or machina?" Rikku knew she was scaring Gippal a bit by telling him to do it but she needed to know the truth.

Gippal knew he liked Rikku but machina was his life. "Do I have to answer you right now?" he asked helplessly, an expression of pleading crossing his face.

"Yes," Rikku replied unfazed by the look.

Gippal winced slightly and scratched the back of his neck. As his hands fell back into his lap, he continued, "What if I don't know?" He paused. Rikku's head had dropped, tears coming to her eyes. Against her will, Gippal noticed. He took one of her hands lightly in his and brought his other hand to her chin, lifting her face so that she was gazing into his eyes. "What I mean is that I don't wan to screw this up anymore than it is. I won't like to you, anymore. I really like having you around, but who am I without my machina?" Gippal let his hand drift from Rikku's chin, down her arm, to her unoccupied hand. "I guess I'm just confused."

But Rikku stood up, taking both hands out of Gippal's loose grip, and walked over to his bed. She flopped down on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Any chance you're going to get unconfused anytime soon?" she asked in barely more than a whisper.

Gippal stood up slowly, stretching, and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Rikku. "I don't think it works like that," he said smiling comfortingly down at her.

"I guess that's true," she said frowning slightly. "But can't you try?"

Gippal laughed. "You know," he said placing one hand on the bed next to her waist and bending over her slightly to look into her eyes. "You drive me crazy sometimes."

"Yeah, I know," she replied propping herself up on her elbows.

"Rikku," Gippal said lowering his head so that his face was only centimeters from Rikku's. "Y'know, I still like you."

Rikku fell back onto the bed and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes and brought her arm up to cover it. "Yeah, I know," she whispered despairingly. "I just wish I knew how much."

Gippal sighed just as heavily and lay back on the bed next to Rikku. "How about you let me sleep on it and I'll tell you in the morning?" he suggested looking at the clock on his wall. It was after 3 a.m. now and he did have a meeting the next morning at9:30 with Cid. He needed to gather his energy to talk to Cid. He needed to sleep.

"Gippal," Rikku said sitting up. She waited until Gippal sat up to continue. "If I let you go now, how do I know you won't just avoid me tomorrow? Or the next day, or the next. I mean, face it, you know this place so well that you could probably hide out for days upon weeks." She paused and looked him directly in the eye. "Nope, I'm not letting you out of my sight until you tell me."

Gippal shrugged. "You could always stay here tonight and stalk me tomorrow until I'm done working." Gippal, of course, was kidding but Rikku didn't realize.

"Okay!" she answered enthusiastically. "That'll work," she said crawling across the bed and sitting cross-legged on the other side of the bed.

"Wait!" Gippal said panicking slightly. After all her dad would be there the next day. "I was just kidding. You can't stay here."

"Why not?" Rikku asked naively.

In Gippal's mind, there were a million reasons why she couldn't stay. "Well, umm...I guess there's no stopping you, is there?" Gippal replied stifling a yawn. He just didn't have the energy to argue with Rikku tonight.

"Good," Rikku said shimmying under the covers and fluffing Gippal's flat pillow.

"Whoa," Gippal said. "I said you could stay here, not you can sleep in my bed. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Here," Rikku answered sleepily lying down and patting the spot next to her. Then, she rolled so that her back faced the obviously annoyed, but way-to-sleepy-to-do-anything-about-it Gippal.

Gippal sighed. "Fine, Cid's Girl," he said. "But only for tonight." But Rikku didn't hear him; she was already asleep. Gippal kicked off his boots and climbed fully dressed under the covers. "Goodnight," he said bending over Rikku and kissing her lightly on the forehead as he switched off the lights.

OoOENDOoO

Once again, I resolved nothing! But hopefully next time I'll get back into the mystery of the missing part of the machina.(boy that's just way too long, gotta think of a better name).

Alright! That's it because I kinda have to go to a football game in 15 minutes. (American football) My high school is playing a home game finally and since I'm in choir, I gotta go help sing the national anthem and alma mater. Although I'm still sick with my nice, scratchy throat.

OH! And wish me happy birthday (Sept. 24)! I'm 17 now, yeah!

Have a good time and I'll keep updating!


	9. A Clue?

Hey everyone! Sorry, I know I'm late again but my computer was being evil and wouldn't read the stupid disk and i finally got it to work so yeah! Anyways, on to the thankies

punkygal: woah...i did take forever. my b-day was back in september.sorry and thankies!

Torii: i absolutely LOVE reading r/g romantic fics! they are awesome and im glad i can make you happy with mine. sadly there's a really small amount of romance in this one if any. sob keep reviewing!

Master Thief: i'm updating now! (finally) im glad you like it! it always makes me so happy when i get reviews that say good things because it means im doing a pretty good job! thank you somuch!

kingleby: read above (they're pretty much what i'd say to you im just too lazy to retype it) Thank you! -

dragonmaster: yeah, im pretty good at it too. heh heh i have my ways. i've gotten hit in the face by a soccer ball once but other than that i don't play sports so i don't really get hit in the face by sports stuff. i don't even remember what football game it was! and thanks for the cake! you love baking and i love eating- it works out perfectly! - thank you!

Gippal nd Rikku x3: LOL! i don't really know what Squall is like 'cause i've only played 9,10, and 10-2! but thanks, i guess. he is a workaholic- that was kinda the point. thanks!

killkikyopeople: me too! i love fluff! sometimes i have a fluff hunt! i absolutely love it! but sadly ther is no fluff here this chapter sob i want more fluff! (it's just not time for it)

Letselina: yeah, i know how it is. it's okay as long as you still read! i love it when i find a good storyor a good review or anything! (am i making sense?) but i know what it's like to be busy too. too busy to update, to busy to even get on the internet (in fact right now i should be working on my art project! oh well, i'll stay up late and do it) THanks for reviewing and remembering me! and i know what you mean about Rikku. i just thought she'd be kinda crushed by gippal for a bit (don't worry though she's getting her spunk back)

Angel Taisha: oh! i feel special! thankyou for reviewing and the kind words! i love gip and rik! they're so fun to play with, to write! But i wish i had more time. im sure i'll update much more during the summer but right now i have to concentrate on school and getting into college, etc. But thank you once again! -

dragonmaster: wow! aren't you persistant?! so here ya go! (i actually don't get much homework on holidays i just am aLwAyS so busy!)

(i feel as if i use too many exclamation marks! oh well, im just so excited!)

Flametongue: oh my god! you're absolutely right! sadly, it was a mistake but i do know that lulu and wakka live on besaid. my mind was just lacking for a bit. anyway, thanks! it's good to have people point out flaws too. ...(reading2nd review)...wow. okay well here you go. you don't have to kick my ass at all and, i mean, wow! im amazed you like it that much. i wouldn't call it a masterpiece. it's okay. but THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Kurai Yume: thank you! (i don't know what else to say, sorry)

Captain Snippet: no, with the translator i use it says "hampad" gippal is a ham (big-headed, egocentric) and the airship is like his pad (place to hang out, room)! lol, i thought it was clever but hey, it was meant to be kinda stupid

Jamie, oOoDancingQueenoOo, and kingleby: thankyou, love the enthusiasm, and merry christmas to you too i did have fun (sorry for joining 'em up, i just got lazy)

Disclaimer: same as always! i don't own anything but original characters mentioned in past disclaimers

Chapter 9: Clues

Rikku woke up the next morning alone. She rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes. It was immediately apparent that she wasn't in her room. She sat up and looked around trying to figure out where she was. She easily recognized the room but as to why she was there, it took a few minutes.

"Gippal?" Rikku whispered not wanting to disturb the quiet that enveloped the room. Rikku swung her legs off the bed, her feet hitting the cold floor sending shivers up her spine. "Gippal? Are you here?" He obviously wasn't but she didn't want to believe he'd leave her after last night. Rikku tip-toed around checking drawers, under the bed, and even the ceiling fan. 'Where the heck is he?' she thought dropping onto the bed, her heart sinking. She fell back onto the bed and, as her head rolled to the left, she saw a sliver of white on the blue pillow. She sat up a little and saw a note stuck on the pillow. Unfolding it she read:

Hey Rikku!

Thought I left ya didn't you? Well, technically I did but hey, I had a meeting. Your dad wanted to talk about some things and I was supposed to meet Knyo, too. Also, I didn't want to wake you 'cause I was afraid you'd freak and not remember last night before you started KILLING me. 'Cause that's how you are. You like to jump right in. Anyway, I'm getting off subject. But I can't help teasing you! You're just too easy. Alright, so you can take a shower or whatever and I'll meet you in your room around noon. Later!

-Gippal

Rikku glared at the letter for a bit and then glanced around searching for a clock. Surprisingly she saw three alarm clocks and a wall clock. All said 10:53. Rikku stood up and quickly left Gippal's room running to her own. After taking a shower she got dressed and flopped down on her bed feeling refreshed. Seconds later, she was asleep. When Rikku finally woke, it was to a knock on the door.

"Wah!" she yelled flailing around and shooting up in bed. She glanced at the clock, which read 12:30. "What the hell? Where's Gippal?" she asked as another knock startled her into falling off the bed. "Ow! Gippal, you suck! But thanks for finally showing up!" she shouted sarcastically as she flung open the door. But it wasn't Gippal. It was yet another random digger.

"Uh, sorry," he said stepping back. "As you can tell, I'm not Gippal."

Rikku giggled and stepped outside closing the door behind her.

"Sorry. It's just, I was expecting Gippal a while ago," she apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay," he replied smiling warmly. "But I do have a message from him," he continued his smiling sliding off his face, replaced by a slight frown. "He wants you to go to his office right now."

"What!?" she yelled as a slight rage began to burn in her eyes. "But he was supposed to come here!"

"Yes, Miss Rikku. I know but he's experiencing some…difficulties at the moment. He really can't come"

"Fine," Rikku said with a quiet annoyance edging in her voice. "I'll go."

And she stalked off leaving the worker standing in the hallway just watching in slight awe. 'What a strange girl,' he thought. 'She may have title and respect but I'd hate to have to deal with that…energy everyday.'

In Gippal's Office

Rikku stalked in through Gippal's office doors steaming slightly after pushing her way through unusually over-crowded hallways. Something strange was going on. She could sense it. Normally the people would be in rooms working on machina or out in Bikanel desert digging.

"Gippal!" she yelled stopping about two feet in front of him tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why am I here and what is going on? Why is everybody here?"

"Uh, well," Gippal started distractedly, gently pushing Rikku towards a chair. She sat and he began. "Well, I had a meeting with your dad this morning. And he told me that he heard tell about a spy in Djose and a whole bunch of crap about the ancient machina, most of which I don't believe. Now, normally I just blow this kinda thing off." Rikku shook her head slightly giggling but at a glare from Gippal she stopped turning her attention back to him. He continued, "But shortly after he left, I was supposed to have a meeting with Knyo. But he didn't show up. And the more I thought about it, the more it seemed likely the spy was him. So, I checked the schedules for last night. You know when he said he was just getting off work?" Rikku nodded. "Well, he wasn't even scheduled to work!" Gippal yelled his volume increasing with each sentence. "In fact, he's not even registered to work here! We've no record of him even existing. Do you know what that means?" Rikku shook her head as Gippal gestured wildly obviously incredibly enraged. "That means someone can just walk in here and pretend to work here!" he exploded. "Says a lot about our security, right? I mean, we're always hiring new workers and there's so many in the first place, that noone would even question him." Gippal stopped for a few seconds trying to calm himself down. He continued in a normal tone. "So, I got to ask myself why. Why was he here? Who was he working for? And, was it him who tampered with the machina?"

"Gippal?" Rikku said interrupting Gippal's monologue.

"What?" he said grudgingly.

"what do you want to do about it?" she asked. At a shrug fromGIppal she made a suggestion, "I think the first thing we should do is find out what this ancient machina is."

"Yeah, but how?" he replied glaring at the ground, silently cursing himself for letting such a thing happen.

Rikku thought, he elbow on her knee and her chin resting in her hand. After a few moments of semi-silence(not total silence due to the noise in the hallways) Rikku got an idea. "Maechan!" she cried springing out of her chair.

"Maechan?" Gippal asked confused.

A/N: If Gippal does know Maechan, he doesn't in this fic. But it isn't a big deal either way.

"Yeah, Maechan," Rikku said excitedly. "He was this guy, an unsent actually, that we saw a lot on Yuna's pilgrimage."

"Wait," Gippal said, still confused. "Didn't the final summoning send all the unsent?" Rikku nodded. "Then isn't he dead?" Rikku nodded again. "Then how can we talk to him?"

"The Farplane of course! Rikku said as though Gippal was being rather stupid. "Maechan taught us pratically everything we needed to know on Yuna's pilgrimage. I'm sure he'll know!"

"Well, it seems we have no choice. It's a long shot but the only other clue we have is this," he said pulling out the diagram of the ancient machina.

"Lemme see," Rikku demanded snatching it out of his hands. "Woah! Complicated, are we? But hey, at least it had notes on it. I certainly can't read them, though." Rikku handed back the paper.

"Okay, so we're off to the Farplane?" he asked cooly, finally calming down now that he had a plan.

"Yup, let's go! Rikku replied cheerily as she bounded towards the doors.

Gippal led the way to his airship and they were on their way.

Hey! Sorry bout the wait. Yet another filler chapter. But at least you know a bad guy now, though I guess some of you must've figured it out. I know I'm late and I'm really sorry. But here it is. College is now creeping up on me and I'm really far behind. Too many applications and crap like that. So, I'll go now and try to work on all my stuff. Hope you all keep reading. I'll keep writing to the end though I'm thinking most of it won't be til summer. Hope you all have a good year! Bye!


	10. Author Update

Hello everyone. As I have been receiving some e-mails lately inquiring about when I will finish/update this fic, I am here to post this e-mail I've been sending out to those inquiring.

"I'm sorry, but I will not update this fic. I have written in the summary that the story has been discontinued. I came to a dead end and if I started writing it again, a lot of the previous events would have to change. If I get really bored over the summer, I may revamp and finish it. But unless I finish it, I won't post anymore chapters. I'm really sorry. I know how annoying it is when a story you like stops. Right now, though I just don't have the time or motivation."

Once again, I'm sorry. If I write another story sometime, I will be sure to finish it beforeI post it.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
